In the Name of the Father, and of the Son
by GrandDragon03
Summary: They say the future is never set in stone; so when CCG's Shinigami takes the sole child survivor under his care, the story unfolds differently.
1. 1st Ward - Arima Kishou

Arima Kishou's day starts at exactly 4:30 AM in the morning, during which is the time he rouses from sleep and begin his morning rituals. After that, he exercises for a full hour, consisting of running, weights and his preferred form of hand to hand combat. Once he is sufficiently woken up fully by his routine, he will bathe, and begin to cook breakfast for himself, all the while reading a book of his choice.

His current read is 'The Two Towers' by the venerated J.R.R. Tolkien, a true classic. Kishou had decided to be a little old-fashioned; some books nowadays are simply aren't as good as their predecessors.

Once the clock strikes 6:30, Kishou leaves for the HQ of Commission on Counter Ghouls (CCG for short) at the 1st Ward of Tokyo, where he is assigned. There he meets up with his mentor and partner; Senior Investigator Mado Kureo.

Mado-san was infamous for his demonic intuition and obsession in collecting various sorts of Quinques; his form of revenge against _the Ghoul_ that took his wife's life away and to let the lesser scum that if they ever see them, they'll be nothing but stuffed into boxes soon. He had made himself quite the reputation – both negative and positive, no matter how few the latter were – and thus his name was known by the Ghouls.

Not that Kishou really cared if Mado-san was famous or not; the man was very skilled, and Kishou admired that about his mentor.

Both Mado-san and he are under the leadership of Associate Special Class Marude Itsuki, with their base of operations being the 1st Ward. In their team, two more well-known names are assigned to; Shinohara Yukinori and Kuroiwa Iwao that are both Rank 1 Investigators and known to possess immense natural strength.

They were a very formidable team, Kishou admits to that, and because of this he knows that they get the most dangerous and/or wide-scale operations concerning the eradication of Ghouls.

Like their current case; the targets being the Ghoul organization that call themselves 'Cradle'. They go after children who are neglected and/or abused by parents, either to keep them as some sort of 'pet', sold at an Auction (and Kishou wasn't surprised by that; more often than not Ghouls are twisted) or the most commonly done to the captives; kept as cattle.

They've steadily amassed their power in the course of four years, biding their sweet time and apparently enjoying messing with CCG.

Their reign of terror was going to end today; with Arima Kishou, CCG's genius, in the midst of the battle with all three Yukimura being wielded, the blades claiming a Ghoul's life one after the other.

"Arima-kun!" Mado-san calls out cheerfully, out of place among the death throes off the Ghouls that dies one after another from his Quinques.

Arima didn't respond right away, stabbing Yukimura 1/3 through an Ukaku's face, dragging his arm down in a diagonal direction to cleave the Ghoul from the forehead to its waist. He twirls 2/3 in his left hand, putting a Bikaku's Kagune off-course. He lops off its head, grasping 2/3 in his other hand to take off his glasses and wipe off the blood.

He slips them on, looking over to where his Mentor was enjoying himself. "Yes Mado-san?" He answers calmly, as if the growing puddle of blood beneath his feet isn't there; as if he didn't stood in the midst of countless Ghouls masked as women.

"I saw three little piggies run over..." Crazed eyes sweeps the empty neighborhood, his smile widening when he finds whatever he was looking for. "There. Be a Bad Wolf, will you please? Oh and I think they had around four children with them."

Arima nods once, takes hold of one Yukimura on each hand and the other still strapped to his back, and darts toward the unassuming apartment. Mado-san's order was logical; in their unit - the one assigned to confront Cradle in the 20th ward - he was the only one who fights with Quinques fit for normal combat and in enclosed spaces, like houses for instance.

He takes deep breath as he kicks down the door where he knows the Ghouls are behind, and he ducks when his intuition tells him to, just in time as a Bikaku with a sharp edge comes whistling past his face.

He smiles, and easily splits the Kagune off and rushing forward, weaving through the Ghoul's frantic attempts at keeping him away. He gets up to the Ghouls face, granting him an up close view of the Ghouls' unique eyes - the Kakugan - filled with fear and shock.

"Goodbye." He said softly, and whirls, Yukimura 1/3 cleaving the Ghoul at the waist, and 2/3 at the shoulders. Blood spurts enthusiastically from the cut-up body, and Arima eyes the bloodstains on the wall and floor and furniture and basically everything within a 2 meter radius. He mentally apologizes to whoever owns the house.

He crouches, just in time for a thick, jagged Kagune to pierce the wall where his head is previously positioned, burying itself deep from the force it used. Arima danced to the side, dodging two more limbs, before he uses both Yukimura in his hands to block and attack at the same time.

The Ghoul - a Rinkaku, judging from the spot where it sprouted from the heavy-set Ghoul's back - howls in pain as Yukimura 2/3 pinned its shoulder to the wall behind it. 1/3 made its way into the Ghoul's throat, screaming choking off into wet gurgles that dies when Kishou finally pulls Yukimura 3/3 from his back.

He lifts Yukimura steadily, aiming it a particular spot, and presses his thumb against an indentation in 3/3's grip. The plain tsurugi glows for a moment, before it surges out - faster than a snake - and pierces the wall and the Ghoul behind it.

It shrieks, and Kishou frowned when his ears registers a different sound; like a child's wailing, in fact.

But the strange thing was that it seems that only one child is screaming. Mado-san said this group holds around four. Where are the other three?

Kishou pads quietly through the puddle of blood, returning Yukimura 3/3 to his back and calmly removing his weapons from the Ghoul's cooling corpse. He frowns when he heard a faint popping sound beneath the child's screaming (which renewed; Kishou thinks he knows what happened) and he quickens his steps.

Such a sight isn't new to the young Investigator, but to think the Ghoul has the gall to take its time in devouring the arm it ripped off – it even _smirked_ at him – while sitting on the plush armchair with the injured (screaming) child in its lap rubs Kishou the wrong way.

Wait, he recognizes that mask. It's the S Rate Ghoul 'Mother Mary'.

Kishou smiles widely at the twisted humor.

"Ooh, a Dove! Is the birdie lost?" The Ghoul – Kishou wonders why a male Ghoul poses as a female, but remembers that crossdressing is a thing nowadays and he lets it go – mocks, waving the bloody appendage casually. "The kid's tasty, by the way."

"Where are the other children?" Kishou returns, voice polite, soft, but in his mind all he wants to do was cut the Ghoul up and get on with his duties.

The Ghoul hums, hand scratching at its cheek in a show of 'thinking'. "They're right…" A finger twirls in the air in elaborate patterns, before diving down to point at its own stomach. " _Here_."

"I see. I take the child is your last?" Kishou asks.

The Ghoul nods, and Kishou senses a smug smile behind the mask. "Yes. You see, this little one here has a _very_ enticing scent. I originally planned to keep him for later but…" The Ghoul shrugs. "Well, you just _had_ to interrupt, do you?"

Kishou dips his head in agreement. "It's my job."

"What can I _boy_ like you do?!" The Ghoul surges to its feet, and Kishou blinkes at the Ghoul's impressive height; two full heads taller than him, actually. It was hard to tell, with the voluminous robes, after all. "What can a _boy_ like you do to the leader of the- hrk."

Kishou smiles; uncaring of the blood that splashes onto his face, staining dark hair red and his trench coat bright crimson. He lets go of the three Yukimura embedded into Mother Mary's head, reaching out to carefully cradle (Kishou smiled delightedly at his accidental pun) the child to him.

With the frothing at the mouth and eyes rolling back, the boy is clearly going into shock, and that was dangerous – fatally so since it was coupled with blood loss.

Kishou carefully but quickly rifles through the cabinets in search of a towel, and when he finds one, he presses it firmly against the stump that was once the boy's left arm.

Kishou didn't expect the child the rouse back into consciousness, and he twitches when a shrill scream sounds next to his ear, the small body writhing in pain.

"Shh, shh." Using one hand to keep the cloth pressed to the stump while trapping the body to his, Kishou uses his free hand to run through midnight black hair, pursing his lips when he left bloody streaks in the mussed up hair. "Can you hear me? Listen to me now, don't go to sleep yet. Just keep listening to me, okay?"

He keeps murmuring words into the child's ear, while he goes back to the living room to get his Yukimura – after of course lopping off Mother Mary's head and praying for the children's souls – so he can leave.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, Kaacchan, _Kaacchan_." The boy was sobbing, and Kishou could feel wetness bloom on his shoulder, where the child had pressed his blood streaked face as he clung to the young Investigator.

Kishou sheathes all Yukimura segments, 3/3 slung parallel to his spine and 1/3 and 2/3 at his hips. He adjusts his hold on the crying boy in his arms, his free hand continuing to pet the soft hair.

'Poor child.' He thinks as he left the house, blinking several times as the sun hit his eyes mercilessly.

"Arima-kun, are you done?" Kishou looks down from the loft he was standing on, seeing Mado-san clutching two briefcases to his chest. Kishou realizes that the clean-up crew had arrived; the battle outside drawing to a close while he had taken care of things inside the house. There were casualties – around a handful and Kishou prays for them to rest easy since they've won against Cradle – but not a single Ghoul was alive.

"Mado-san, S Rate Koukaku-type Ghoul 'Mother Mary' has been eliminated. Operation 'Child-Robber' successful on our front." Kishou reports calmly as he walks down the stairs, his eyes on the child to make sure he doesn't faint and endanger himself. He walks towards the medic squad, and Mado-san let out a curious hum when he neared.

"A survivor?" The older Investigator queries.

Kishou nods, running his hand through the child's hair. It was endearingly soft, like he said earlier, and for a moment, he wistfully wishes that he had a little brother or even a nephew to take care of. "The poor Koneko got his arm torn off and eaten. He needs immediate medical attention."

Mado-san only nods, somewhat understanding (after all, he himself has a daughter who lost her mother to _that Ghoul_ ) and goes off to talk to the personnel in charge of taking the Ghouls' corpse in order to harvest their Kakuhou and manufacture more Quinques.

"Ara, Arima-san. You found a survivor!" One of the medics exclaimed, rushing over to extract the child from Kishou's arms. The young Investigator blinks in surprised when a small hand grips the front of his coat in a vice-like grip, and looking at the boy's face, he was a little bit taken aback by what he sees in those stormy gray eyes.

 _Don't leave me, please_.

Kishou had never told anyone, but he was weak to children, and seeing those haunted, expressive eyes had him a bit shaken.

He gently pries the fingers open, but he reaches out; ruffling the soft hair and offers the boy a reassuring smile. "I'll visit you okay? Be a good boy."

The broken eyes glimmers with hope, albeit faintly, but nonetheless Kishou counts that as a good thing.

He turns to the sky, breathing deeply with a soft smile on his face.

'Today isn't too bad.' He thinks.

* * *

"Arima-kun, good afternoon." Kishou looks up from his book, blinking once before smiling up at Shinohara-san.

"Shinohara-san, good afternoon." Kishou pushes his eyeglasses up, peering at the plasters covering several light wounds on the Investigator's face.

It's already been a week since the Cradle operation, and those who were injured in the wipe-out had begun recovering. Shinohara-san had apparently been particularly targeted by the Cradle Ghouls, but unfortunately for them, they only managed to nick Shinohara-san here and there before the man put them down.

"How are you?" Kishou inquires. Shinohara-san points to his minor wounds, and Kishou nods.

"I'm fine." Shinohara-san chuckles lightly, slipping into the seat opposite of where Kishou is sitting. "But the wife's words are law. 'No strenuous activity or jumping into A Rate mission before two weeks is over' she says. I don't mind much, though; rest for us is a very rare thing."

Kishou nods, mind wandering back to the too-many days where his reading time had been rudely interrupted by misbehaving Ghouls. "Very true." He agrees. He marks his book, setting it aside so he could properly converse with Shinohara-san. While it was true that Kishou was not at all good with social interactions, Shinohara-san was more than happy to initiate it himself. It helps that his open and friendly disposition affects almost everyone. "What do you want to talk to me about, Shinohara-san?"

Shinohara-san smiles widely. "I have a couple of good news and a single not-so-bad one." He clasps his large hands together, leaning on the table. "Which one do you want first?"

"The bad one, please."

"The boy you found in the Operation, Kaneki Ken, only lives with his mother, who was unfortunately killed when the Ghouls attacked their home." Shinohara-san begins without preamble. "After having someone from Division II look into their family register, we found out their clan – the Kaneki Family originated from Kyoto-ku – had banished Kaneki Renge, Kaneki-kun's mother, and Utsubo-Kaneki Fuyuki, both of them becoming pregnant without being married."

Kishou winces; even though he never had a clan to belong to, he was aware of those who still pursue Japan's tradition are quite adamant in their laws. "I assume that the child will be denied?" Kishou asks. He sighs when Shinohara-san sadly confirms his question.

"Usually, children who are victims of Ghouls are taken by the Junior Academy, but seeing his condition… I'm afraid that might not be possible. But thankfully that's where the good news comes in." Shinohara-san regains his cheer, and Kishou gestures for him to continue. "Chigyou-hakase volunteered to have a prosthetic arm made for the boy. And not just any prosthetic; one that can have a small compartment attached to it where a small knife-type Quinques can be stored."

"Oh? How fascinating." Kishou pushes his glasses up. "Does the boy, Kaneki-kun, know of this offer?"

Shinohara-san nods enthusiastically. "If you saw his face when I told him, it would make even _you_ want to wrap him in the softest blankets and hide him from the awfulness of this world." Shinohara-san pauses as he realized what he uttered, and Kishou smiles slightly when the man turns bright red and sputters; embarrassed that his fatherly instincts overtook him for a moment.

"I'm glad." Kishou murmurs. "That he will have a chance at living somewhat normally." Kishou mourns for the children born at this era; an era where Ghouls feast on humanity.

"As normal for someone who is a victim of a Ghoul." Shinohara-san sighs, sharing the feeling. "But enough of the doom of gloom. The second good news is that the little one is looking specifically for _you_ , Arima-kun. Says 'I want to thank the kind onii-chan'. It's cute, the way he kept asking where you are when he's not reading."

Kishou smiles, glances at the clock. 'The hospital should be accepting visitors by now. How fortunate that I have nothing to do.' He muses. "What is his room number?" Kishou inquires while he slips on his coat, returning his book to his satchel and picking up the briefcase containing all three Yukimura – he'd foregone his usual guitar case – before turning to look at Shinohara-san.

The man grins. "Room 413"

* * *

When Kishou quietly slips into the room – after of course checking if he got the room number right – he sees the boy awake, leaning against a small hill of pillows and reading, propping it against his folded legs and using his normal arm to flip pages. Kishou sees the stump of what used to be his left arm, and that was one more to the long list Kishou wished he was able to prevent.

He knocks on the door, even though his head is poking through the doorway already, and the boy's head snaps up. Kishou's lips pursed when he sees fear in those mercurial eyes, but he felt relief when it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, recognition and _elation_ replacing the disturbing look.

"Onii-san!" The boy greets, setting aside his book in favor of pushing himself into a kneeling position, struggling a bit as the motion was made difficult with only one arm.

Kishou smoothly moves forward and stops the boy, smiling slightly at the curiosity and confusion when Kishou gently made him lean back into his pillow-hill once more. "Excited, aren't we?" He chuckles, pulling a seat nearer with his foot as he set down Yukimura's case beneath the hospital bed, out of the way. He sits down and faces the boy properly, mentally assessing the child's physical state and getting pleasing results. "How are you?"

"U-um… I-I'm fine, thank you for asking." For a supposedly 9-year old, Kaneki-kun speaks fluent Japanese. It was unlike the childish lisps and slurs Kishou hears from children most of the time. "It's strange losing an arm… but... I-it could've been worse… I mean…" The boy swallows, and Kishou nearly swears when he realized the boy must've seen his mother killed personally. That wasn't good. "My… My Kaacchan died… It was bloody, but it was quick. She didn't suffer. Kaacchan's been suffering more than she has too."

Kishou carefully assesses the reaction; most children go into hysterics, but this child handled it calmly and logically; if not a bit optimistically. Kishou turns the words over and over in his head and he halts when the hidden meaning came to light. Keneki-kun thought of his mother's death as her way of _escaping_ whatever suffering she was going through. That kind of logic was more often than not present in the mind of despairing people.

'What a strange boy.' Out loud, Kishou says, "You're not sad? Or maybe even _hateful_ towards Ghouls?" He had to ask the second question; the boy made no reference to his feelings at all.

"No… I don't want anyone to die, really." A small, chubby hand reaches up to scratch at his chin, eyes downcast. "I don't want to hate anyone; because it'll just be an endless cycle of revenge if I let it take me."

Kishou says nothing, merely absorbing the boy's words. Words that was far too wise for a boy his age. 'Curiouser and curiouser, as dear Alice says.' Kishou muses. The young Investigator opts to change the topic, deciding that the boy needs a mental reprieve from everything. Kishou leans over and picks up the book, and his eyes widen behind his glasses as he realizes it wasn't a children's book.

In fact; it was a book not meant for children.

" _The Metamorphosis_ by _Franz Kafka_?" Kishou murmurs, wondering why a nine year old was reading a book like this. Though he hasn't exactly read the book yet, he knew about the various reactions by book reviewers. He flips through the book, finding a simple bookmark place halfway through it. "How amazing; it's the first time I've seen a young boy like you read Kafka-sensei's works."

Kaneki-kun flushed bright red, but he looks pleased somewhat, a positive change to the depressed boy from before. "I… saw it from a yard sale…" He says softly, as Kishou continues skimming the book. "It was cheap, so I brought it with my extra money. I like it even though the story's content is quite dark. That's… weird of me, huh?"

Kishou closes the book and offers it to the boy, who took it with a shaky hand and immediately pressing it to his chest. "I think it's amazing, Kaneki-kun. Ah," Kishou realizes he hasn't even introduced himself – how embarrassing of him – and he hastily adds; "I'm Arima Kishou, by the way. May I ask for your name?"

"K-kaneki Ken, sir… Arima-san." It was adorable how the boy flustered and fretted over what to call him, making Kishou hide a smile behind his hand as he continued to speak. "You spell it like… um, ah, using the Kanji for 'Jupiter' and followed by the Kanji for 'polished'. K-kaacchan says that's the easiest way to spell a name, by making references to other words."

"Ehh, that's a unique way of remembering one's name." Kishou pauses and checks the drawers, murmuring a soft 'aha' when he finds a pencil. He also grabs an unused paper there, and he carefully pens out the said set of Kanji, he showed it to the boy, whose eyes widens as he nods enthusiastically.

"Arima-san is amazing…!"

Kishou smiles, and settles down to show the boy more complex Kanji along with various ways to write one's name. And if Kishou said something about 'Kaneki-kun being sick of being bedridden in a hospital' and causing to Kaneki-kun to laugh softly, well, all the better.

(It was hard to find people who appreciates puns; Kaneki-kun is an absolute angel sent to this Godforsaken world, Kishou thinks one after while he chases down a Ghoul down in the 24th Ward for a Whack-a-Mole Mission.)

* * *

It was only a few hours before when Marude-san's squad encountered _that Ghoul_ once more, and while Kishou managed to relieve _Owl_ it's two arms (anymore might cause even _him_ substantial damage; Ukaku plus Kakuja Kagune state plus level-8 healing isn't a good combination, note to self), it was still quite a _fight_. Its SSS rating isn't for show after all.

Kishou makes a note to train extensively with IXA and Narukami for the months to follow, on top of mentoring a new student – Take Hirako, one of the people who they higher ups say can 'keep up' with him – and trying to figure out his sort-of-almost-charge Kaneki Ken.

The boy, at first glance, was plain, introverted – a little bit on the strange side for his taste in literature – and awful social skills. Typical hikikomori child. But Kishou had learned long ago not to judge a book by its cover.

Not only was Kaneki Ken and his mother and his mother's sister disowned by the main branch of their family; said sister kept going to Renge-san to ask for 'financial help'. And she gleefully abuses her sister's kindness. The woman was twisted alright; only caring for her own. Kishou knows selfishness – he may have indulged several times, despite himself – but that kind of selfishness was simply… Simply atrocious. Kishou doesn't want to wish ill of anyone (not even _Ghouls_ ) but he admits to being tempted once.

'Kaneki-kun is a magnet for misfortune, isn't he?' Kishou thoughts, hand coming up to rub his eyes beneath his glasses. 'Just the other day he and Nagachika-kun almost set the kitchen on fire; Kaneki-kun went out to buy himself his own food from the nearby grocery and unknowingly walks past a pair of Ghouls cannibalizing; and let's not forget the _Incident_.' Kishou might've shuddered had he not have enough self-control.

He was honestly _scared_ out of his wits when _the Incident_ happened.

Kishou finds himself at the door to Kaneki-kun's dorm, and he raises a hand to knock.

Only to stop and stare.

Without thinking, his feet brought him to Kaneki-kun's dorm room (he was temporarily lodging in the orphanage CCG reserved for children survivors), despite his original plan. Without thinking, his subconscious sought out Kaneki-kun, thus his feet leading him here.

Kishou doesn't know whether to be disturbed by the fact that _yes_ he was getting attached to something.

As a Ghoul Investigator, he can't afford to be attached to _anything_ , not even to his partners and workmates. Not even an attachment to _life_ itself is good for a Ghoul Investigator. Attachment causes fondness – or worse; _affection_ – and when the things we are attached to are taken or gone, we get upset and/or devastated by the loss.

Mental instability – while not outright forbidden by the higher-ups of CCG – is something that is to be controlled into a weapon, for Investigators like themselves. But only one out of a thousand is able to do so; the rest…

The rest merely suffer through severe mentally scarring.

It wasn't that Kishou was afraid to be attached or anything, but rather he was concerned that _it happened_ without him knowing. He was more aware than this but still, it happened and he didn't realize until now. By now the child is very attached to him; there are so many possibilities of that attachment being used for something bad and Kishou knew that the child may not recover from a second time with Ghouls.

'What a problem I've put myself in.' Kishou thought, cradling his chin with his hand as he delved into his thoughts more.

Because of that, he failed to notice the door opening and the boy centered in his thoughts blinked up owlishly at him. Kaneki-kun shrugged, and took Kishou by the hand to bring him in.

When Kishou snapped out of his thoughts, he merely let himself be guided towards the table. He sighed to himself, but not in exasperation.

'Might as well let myself indulge in my selfishness, ne?'

* * *

 **Chapter notes:**

 **1\. I'm thinking Arima-san is 18 in this fic; a year before encountering Owl. That makes the snugglemuffin 8? Yeah. 8. Hnnng, baby-neki.**

 **2\. Yukimura 1/3, 2/3, and 3/3; shouldn't they be simply called 'Yukimura'? Not sure if Arima-san gives a frog about his mathematics = . =**

 **3\. There's a God Eater Burst reference; cookies to those who find it.**

 **4\. HOW DO YOU MADO-SAN?!**

 **5\. The koneko comment. Arima-san didn't know he came close to Kaneki's name, wahaha. Mmmm, Neko-neki…**

 **6\. Yes, I just took Kaneki's left arm. ':re'-ference to :re? MAYBE wahahaha (though seriously, I'm not sure if that medically safe; what Arima-san did. Forgive me for not doing my assignment, I'll do better on later chapters)**

 **7\. That's right Arima-san; just give in to Kaneki's charm. Fufufufu**

 **PS: Anyone took the RC Type test? I got a Koukaku, surprisingly.**

 **Chapter 1 END**


	2. 2nd Ward - Kaneki Ken

**Disclaimer (I'll only do this once, ouo): Tokyo Ghoul isn't mine. Never will, never shall; it belongs to our beloved Demon Lord Ishida-sensei, fufufu.**

 **Anon replies**

 **Guest – Just Google 'Tokyo Ghoul Jail RC type test'. It's in sleepy's tumblr, if I remember the name right. I'm a Koukaku (not sure how to feel about that ahahaha)**

 **HiddenOne15: Thank you for your kind words! I'll do my best. And also, run, Ukaku, _RUN._**

 **codename00guest: As long as it's still called Yukimura it's fine~ Only Sensei can kill Arima-san :D**

* * *

Despite it being late at night already, the temperature is pleasantly warm; a fact that makes the youth happy.

The youth adjusts the bag containing newly bought books, transferring them to one arm so he could use the now free hand to hail down a cab. He nearly sighs out in relief when this one slowed down until it came to a halt before him; the ones before this either ignoring him in favor of taking priority of those that seems to be rich or simply already having a passenger.

The youth slips into the back seat, smiling to himself when the old driver greeted him with a cheerful 'good evening', which he returns enthusiastically as he made himself comfortable. Nice people are rare nowadays.

He observed the car's interior and the driver, hand coming up to his chin to scratch it when the driver asked if he's okay. He replies 'yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern'. Yeah, nice _people_ are rare nowadays.

"Where to, young man?" The driver asks, lips flicking out to lick at dry, wrinkled lips. Long, bony fingers tapped to the upbeat rhythm playing from the old stereo. The youth met the driver's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"To the Commission on Counter Ghoul, please." He replies. He spies the slight protrusion of the tendons on the back of the man's hand.

"CCG, eh? One of 'em errand boys? Certainly you can't be an Investigator." The old man laughs as he continued weaving through the silent streets of Tokyo's 1st Ward.

The youth laughs nervously, hands fiddling with the paper bag in his lap. "I may have taken the test already… In fact my results should be given either today or the day following tomorrow."Atleast he didn't have to act embarrassed; it was true after all. But if he omitted that it was only formalities… well, no one will blame him since no one asked.

"No way!" The driver mocked-gasps. "You look like you're barely even 20!"

The youth nods sheepishly. "Still 18, actually. And also," One hand takes a loose hold of the glove on his left hand, as the youth earnestly but unflinchingly meets the Ghoul's gaze in the rear view mirror. "Ghoul-san, as I'm simply a young man delivering books to his superior, I will not report you. But in exchange, would you please keep your head down for a while? Do you have a family?"

The taxi lurched to a sudden stop – smack dab in the middle of a dark street – and the youth sighs when two crimson orbs glowed.

"So you know what I am, eh?" The jovial voice is abruptly gone, and in its place a raspy hiss that scares the youth. "Too bad you won't be getting out of this car alive."

"Please," The youth merely repeats. His act seemed to throw of the Ghoul, who faltered and those terrifying eyes filled with doubt and confusion. "Losing a loved one… I know how much it hurts. Surely you must have family back home, right? Do you have any children?"

The Ghoul was shaking softly now, eyes looking anywhere but at the youth as his hands grips the steering wheel tightly. The Ghoul revs the car back to life, driving once more. "Y-yes…" The youth smiles, glad that he somehow managed to convince the Ghoul to stand down without violence. "I have a baby boy… just turned three."

"Growing boys need their fathers." The youth murmurs somberly, mind conjuring up the image of the man he came to love as a father. He scratches at his chin, even though it wasn't itching. "I don't want anyone to experience what happened to me."

The silence was tense, but the youth prefers that than bloodshed. Soon enough, CCG's HQ in the 1st Ward looms over them, intimidating them with its whiteness that stands out from the dark backdrop of the night sky.

"Please stop here." The youth says, handing the man a wad of yen. "Keep the change, and please remember my words. I don't like needless violence."

The Ghoul opens his mouth, and then closes it. He seems to be struggling with whatever he wanted to say, so the youth waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long, after all; "What's your name, Hato-kun?"

The youth blinks a few times, befuddled at being called 'dove' by a Ghoul. He shakes his head, deciding he'll ponder it later. He opens his mouth to answer; "Kaneki. Kaneki Ken."

The man nods, and with a shaky smile – full of gratitude and wonder – drives away.

Ken takes a deep breath and smiles to himself, before turning and entering CCG's 1st Ward HQ.

The only people present were the ones on night shift, and Ken politely greets back those who greet him, his face known for being the orphan their strongest Investigator took in. Ken tried not to stand out much, but it was hard; having Arima Kishou as your adoptive father had its ups and downs.

"Oh, Kaneki-kun, still up this late?" Ken smiles up at Miyumi-san, the woman who handles the reception counter all by herself at this hour. Ken shrugs at her query, one hand playing with the edge of his left glove.

"I just _have_ to get these books to Arima-san," He answers, lifting the bag containing said books for the older girl to see. "Besides, I've done all my school work just this morning. I'd like to help Arima-san even just a little bit."

Miyumi-san laughs lightly, shaking her head. "You and Arima-san are very, _very_ alike. Are you sure you're not adopted?"

Ken chuckles nervously, embarrassed. Despite being teased by those words for the last five years, it still flusters the young man.

"Maa, Arima-san says just go up to his office. Oh, and good evening to you!" Ken returns the greeting with equal cheer, and he scampers off to the nearest elevator, punching the button to the 43rd floor, where Kishou-san's office is.

Ken calls Kishou-san four names; 'Arima-san' in public, 'Kishou-san' when it's just the two of them, 'Special Class Arima-san' when in business mode, and the last one he treasures most and rarely uses, 'chichi-ue'.

It's true that he and Kishou-san are merely ten years apart in age, but the care the older man had given him was that of a father's. And a father was something Ken never had. Sometimes Kishou-san is also an older brother to him, there are times when he is also a severe man, but in the end, Ken acknowledges Kishou-san as his father – family is more than blood, after all – and that was enough for him.

Ken looks up at the counter at above the doors, only to freeze and gape at the numbers.

51.

Ken slapped a hand over his face, asking himself how deep was he in his thoughts as he moved to press the correct number.

'To think I missed my floor… Hideyoshi would bust a lung laughing at me, I just know it.' Ken notices someone entering the elevator as it reached floor 49, and when he looks up, he blinks.

"Washuu-san, good evening." He greets the Washuu. The man pauses and looks at him, breaking into a wide smile upon recognition.

"Ara, if it isn't Ken-kun." Washuu Yoshitoki is the son of CCG's Chairman; Washuu Tsuneyoshi - or back in his time; 'Onitsune' – and if it's still not (painfully) obvious from the family name, came from the prestigious Washuu clan.

The Washuu Clan is prestigious not in the sense of wealth of influence mainly, but rather that every single member of that particular clan is 'born to hunt down Ghouls'. While Ken had yet to see Washuu-san in combat, he was well aware of the man's frightening tactical prowess.

"Heading to Arima-kun's?" Washuu-san asks conversationally, and Ken feels a little flustered; it's not every day you get to share and elevator with a Washuu _and_ have a casual conversation.

"Yes." Ken answers, shifting from foot to foot. 'How does one converse with a Washuu?' he wonders with a little bit agitation as silence stretches between them.

"Mm. Well, I'll be getting off on this floor." Washuu-san says after a few minutes. Ken glances up. 46th floor. "Have a good night, Ken-kun. Please extend my regard to Arima-kun, as well."

"I will." Ken did not squeak when Washuu-san ruffled his hair. No, sir he didn't.

He watched quietly as the man left, and when the elevator door closes behind the older man, he sighs out loudly. "That was intense." He mutters to himself. "Atleast, it's not the _other_ Washuu..."

The elevator dings once more, and Ken steps out gladly, walking down the narrow hall to stop in front Kishou-san's office. He raises his hand, and raps his knuckles against the hard, polished wood. When a soft 'come in' sounded from inside, Ken wastes no time in turning the knob and passing through the doorway, a smile already on his face.

"Good evening Kishou-san." He greets, and the white haired man looks up, blinking once before his expression softens somewhat.

"Ken. I didn't expect you." He says, beckoning Ken to come closer and take a seat in front of his private desk. Ken did so gladly, skirting around the oval meeting table to get to the older man. He lifts up the bag containing the books, and Kishou-san shakes his head, a ghost of an amused smile on his lips. "While I am appreciative of the gesture; surely, you know better than to deliver books at such an odd hour?"

Ken laughs, a finger lingering on his chin. He fails to notice sharp silver eyes flick down to catch the motion; busy concocting a response that doesn't involve 'I just want to see you'. "Well, Hideyoshi informed me my usual store got limited edition of Takatsuki Sen's ' _Dear Kafka_ '; it's in hard cover _and_ signed by Takatsuki-sensei herself!" It was true enough, but not the real truth. Ken fishes out said book out of the bag, caressing the hardbound like a beloved pet. "It's hard to find hardbounds of Takatsuki-sensei's books, you know."

Kishou-san's lips twitches at the corners. "I'm sure your private library back at the house will attest to that." He replies drily, Ken freezing up before laughing sheepishly. Kishou-san pushes aside the file he was looking over, leaning both of his elbows on it to peer closely at Ken, who tried very hard not to look away in nervousness. "How about you tell me the truth, hm?"

Ken makes a face, before sighing exasperatedly. The small smile he makes belies his true feelings though, as he carefully sets down the book in his hands. "Well, I was getting lonely back home. I've finished my school work – yes, everything, even the essays – Hideyoshi is neck deep in his own assignments and…" Ken taps his finger against the table, trying to remember the rest of his list. "Oh, I thought you could use some minor help here, if you have anything for me to do."

Kishou-san only gives him an amused look, before standing up and gesturing at the meeting table. Ken gaped, but hurriedly took of his shoes and trotted after the older man who was rolling up his sleeves. "So the 'bored youth' sickness has taken hold of Ken-kun." Kishou-san remarks amusedly, leaping onto the table with enviable grace.

Ken – lacking in the necessary leg length – clambered onto the table, taking off his jacket and rolling up the edges of his pants. He grins at Kishou-san. "I guess so, I mean… I _am_ still considered a youth, unlike _someone_ \- whoa!"

Ken ducks down just in time for the forward kick Kishou-san delivers, bringing his arms up to block the follow up kick coming from his right, and he nearly falls off the table when he lowered his guard for a moment – thinking that Kishou-san will be going for an overhead kick - when Kishou-san instead kicks with the same leg, only adding more force behind it.

Kishou-san hangs back as Ken stumbles back a few paces, shaking out his right arm as lances of pain shot down from his elbow to fingertips. "Kishou-san is especially aggressive tonight." He mutters, left hand massaging his forearm.

Kishou-san smiles enigmatically, reaching up to his breast pocket and pulling the pen there free. He uncaps it, tossing the cap somewhere behind him. He twirls the pen expertly between long, nimble fingers; taunting him.

Ken just smiles tightly, unsettled by the sight of IXA – pen version – but he readies himself.

He lunges forward the same time Kishou-san does, ducking to the side to avoid IXA-pen being driven through the middle of his forehead and his hands snaps out, fingers together into a spear-point. Kishou-san twirls out of the way, dancing dangerously close to the edge of the table as he bypassed Ken. Kishou-san bent low, sweeping Ken's leg from beneath him.

Ken grunts, but he caught himself just before hitting the table face-first with both hands. He twists his legs into a windmill, using the momentum to keep Kishou-san back at the same get back up to his feet; doing a one handed handspring to gain a bit of distance.

He was ready for Kishou-san coming for him this time, and with deceptively gentle fingers, nudges the first arm off-course, hand merely a few centimeters from Ken's face, as he stepped inside Kishou-san's guard. He turns, a little bit surprised he managed to ram his elbow into Kishou-san's solar plexus, but that didn't made him pause; driving the heel of his palm up into Kishou-san's chin, and he steps forward – away from Kishou-san – only to perform a drop-turn kick that forces Kishou-san away from him.

He whirls back around and brings his arms up, wincing when Kishou-san's return backhand connected with his flesh arm and making it hurt _more_. Kishou-san gives him an approving look. "You've gotten faster. And the flashy moves make it hard for your opponent to concentrate."

Ken glows, and that was his undoing; Kishou-san grabs Ken's right arm, sweeps his left leg off of the table, and twists the arm he has in his grasp behind Ken, the boy landing on one knee painfully and one leg at a painful angle. Ken's breathing hitches when a pen appears before him, poised over his throat.

"G-give." The pen disappears, and Ken was hauled up to his feet. He gives Kishou-san a timid smile. "I got distracted… again."

Kishou-san ruffles his hair, patting him twice on the head before jumping off the table and picking up his shoes. "Yes, you did. But you're improving. Also," Kishou-san looks over his shoulder at Ken, who is currently having a more epic fight with his shoelaces at the moment. "Ken, I have it."

Ken gapes, and the sight amuses Kishou-san, judging up from the smile – a lot more visible this time – and after giving up on his shoelaces, he scrambles to get to Kishou-san, wrapping his arms unabashedly around his father-figure and laughing delightedly.

"Really?! What is the result? Did I pass? Please tell me I passed; I studied very, very hard for this and I don't want to disappoint. If I failed I'm so sorry, I'll do better, I prom- mmph."

Ken blinks owlishly at Kishou-san, the flurry of words pouring from his mouth halted by the large, calloused hand covering his mouth. He raises an eyebrow at Kishou-san, taking a deliberate step back.

"Breathe, Ken."

Just to humor the older man, Ken makes a show of taking a deep breath of air, only to regret it when Kishou-san threatened to stick his hand down Ken's throat for being cheeky.

"Yes, I have. And with that, I have two good news, and a single bad news." Ken looks at Kishou-san when the man chuckles quietly to himself, but was only waved away when he gave the older man an inquiring look. "Which do you want first?"

"The bad news." Ken answers promptly.

Kishou-san wisely ignores the fact that Ken answered with no hesitation, instead opting to lean against his personal desk with his arms crossed.

"The Squad you'll be assigned to will relocate to the 20th ward due to their current case; while you'll be near Nagachika-kun, you'll be away from me." Ken had the decency to blush at the veiled poke at his tendency to be severely _homesick_ , and Kishou-san continues to talk, his job done. "Also, the case's target is the 'Binge Eater'; I'm sure you've heard of that name."

Ken crosses his arms, rubbing the back of his neck as he nods. "That _is_ a bad news. Then, alright, hit me with the good news." Ken yelped when a folder was tossed in his face, unsuspecting of the 'attack'. He gives Kishou-san ('He shouldn't look poker-faced when he _literally_ throws my pun at me,' Ken thought) a glare, but it quickly disappeared, eyes on the folder in his hands. He pulls out the documents, and stares.

"Request for personal Quinque _granted_ and I get assigned to Mado-san's Squad?" Ken's voice has taken on a funny high pitched tone, and he clears his throat before trying again. "I'm assigned to Mado-san's Squad and I get a Quinque of my _own_? Kishou-san, you shouldn't have to pull strings for my sake!"

Contrary to his words, Ken holds the folder reverently, treating it like something extremely precious.

Kishou-san pushes his glasses up. "I, for once, did nothing for your good fortune; Mado-san himself put forth the request to have you assigned to his Squad and to have your own Quinque. Thank Shinohara-san and Suzuya-kun, too; they seconded the motion for your Quinque. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from my old Mentor."

Ken pauses – no, he wasn't thinking if Kishou-san was punning or not – before breaking out into a wide smile, straightening before dipping into a deep, grateful bow towards his father-figure. "Thank you… Chichi-ue."

"Don't thank me yet; that's only one of the two."

"Eh?"

Kishou-san pushes away from his desk, ruffling fluffy black hair as he passed. Ken frowned in confusion, hearing the unspoken command of 'stay here'. He opts to sit down, running his fingers to fix his rumpled hair.

What did Kishou-san mean exactly by 'one of the two'?

Wait…

Ken looks at the folder containing his admittance into the CCG, opening it and checking if the documents were stapled together.

Yes they were.

'So that means…' Ken settles back down on his seat, suddenly excited and anxious at the same time. 'My passing is only the first good news? I wonder what the second is.' His eyes wander back to the letter approving his use for a Quinque, and Ken can't keep the goofy smile off his face.

'I'm going to have a Quinque! Ah, I wonder why Shinohara-san and Suzuya-san approved.' Ken thought back on the strange, sweets loving youth, remembering the other having penchant for… peculiar body modifications and knives. Despite his oddity, Ken somewhat liked talking to the other boy; their talks were always silly and strange, more so if Hideyoshi was there with them and it flat out turns into a time where they behave like toddlers high on sugar.

Well, Suzuya-san seems to have that as his default state; it really just was Ken and Hideyoshi getting sugar-rush.

And then there's Shinohara-san.

The man was a saint, and that was the only thing Ken could describe him.

The door opened, and Ken almost bolted to his feet when he saw an extremely familiar white briefcase in Kishou-san's hands.

"K-kishou-san?"

Kishou-san merely holds out the Quinque case towards Ken while the youth was still frozen in shock, elation and nerves.

Ken couldn't believe it; his Quinque was already been _made._ He tentatively reaches for it, a little baffled when he realized it was _smaller_ than he was used to and _definitely_ lighter _._ He looks at Kishou-san, seeking permission, and when it was granted in the form of a small nod, Ken doesn't hesitate to press the button to release his new Quinque.

The casing fell away as a mass of RC cells surged and erupted, first curling over Ken's knuckles before snaking below his palm, vaguely a capital 'D' in shape, and it twisted and folded and simply warped, forming something that resembled a spiked hand guard before it shot out and extended.

When the RC cells settled and hardened, Ken stared in awe of the knife-like Quinque.

"I'm not sure if you recognize it, but it came from the Ghoul 'Beelezebub'. That is an A-Rate Quinque." Ken had assumed that the surprises were over; he was absolutely wrong.

"'A-Rate'? Aren't you being too loose with me?" Ken can't help but ask, bringing the knife closer to his face to examine it more closely. "I mean, Investigators starting out always get the plain type Tsunagi, right? I think only Suzuya-san and I – in our generation, at least - are the only ones who hadn't gone through the Academy yet got approval for Quinques _already_. And we're both below 20 years of age!"

"And you'd be right." Kishou-san replied. "As for you and Suzuya-kun allowed Quinques… The easiest answer is that both of you have the aptitude and experience with it. Suzuya-kun for his former situation and you and your unparalleled learning capabilities."

Ken, in an effort to ignore the flaming of his cheeks, goes back to examining his Quinque.

The Quinque metal is easy to recognize, but it looked _different_ ; maybe it was the pulsing core at the base of the blade, small and looks like an eyeball. Spidery veins crawled down the length of the blade, and Ken realized it was double layered; the bottom half of the blade able to slide inyo the upper half for more compactness. The knife, when fully extended, was two hands longs, and when the blade was shortened, its length is halved. In fact, it fits into-

"The Quinque, as you may have realized, can fit into the compartment of your prosthetic." Kishou-san explains even before the thought completed itself in Ken's mind.

Ken grins at Kishou-san, removing the glove on his left hand. "Chigyou-hakase planned this, didn't he?" He sets the worn leather glove on the table and with a careful flick of his left wrist, a lock unlatches from within and Ken's wrist swings open, revealing metal hidden by fake skin. The center of the prosthetic was hollow and shaped like a sheathe, and there Ken carefully places his Quinque (after, of course, removing a Scorpion 1/53 that Suzuya-san had lent him), making sure neither the handle nor the blade gets jammed from whatever. He sets his false hand, locking it in place once more.

Kishou-san steps back, knowing what Ken is planning, just to ease the youth's worries, and Ken starts.

He snaps his left arm down sharply, and with overwhelming satisfaction, catches the handle of the blade, spins it in a flashy maneuver, and settles into a reverse hold stance he'd seen Suzuya-san used once. With the way the blade and the ejector function his prosthetic worked _perfectly_ , Ken has no doubt that Chigyou-hakase (he'd have to thank the man sometime; for his arm _and_ Quinque) planned this from the get go.

"Return here tomorrow by afternoon; I'll have your uniform ready." Kishou-san reaches forward to place a hand on his shoulder, and in his eyes (so much alike his own silver ones) gleamed with pride. "Welcome to the Commission of Counter Ghouls, Kaneki Ken."

Ken beams back, bright and happy for Kishou-san. "Please take care of me from now on."

* * *

It's been a week since Ken's formal induction into CCG, and the past five days blurred into a mish-mash of various activities that it still drained Kaneki.

After meeting with Washuu Tsuneyoshi-sama, Ken's superiors from Arima Squad (namely Hairu-senpai, Koori-senpai and Taishi-san; as those three had taken interest in him the most) had taken him out to celebrate; practically kidnapping him from Kishou-san. Hairu-senpai had practically stuffed his face with his favorite hamburgers – damn Koori-senpai for not stopping her; Taishi-san too, on that note – and for a moment Ken thought he would have to resort to Kishou-san's _'special training'_ just to get rid of the calories he'd been forced to eat.

The following day, Ken nearly cried in despair when he saw a considerable heap of sweets on the kitchen counter at his and Kishou-san shared home; the perpetrator was no other than Suzuya-san, of course. At least Shinohara-san only gave him a good luck card. Bless that man's soul.

The day after that was when Ken was formally introduced to Mado Squad; a two-man team consisting of First-Class Investigator Mado Kureo – Kishou-san's Mentor during his early days – and a large man by the name of Amon Koutarou. Ken had met Mado-san on several occasions, mostly during when he was being used as an errand boy within the CCG offices or as a record keeper down in the Archives – but Amon-san was a person he only knew from word of mouth. It was quite overwhelming to see a man as large as him being gentle and _soft_.

The last two days were spent packing and finally moving to the apartment he had Hideyoshi help him obtain beforehand. It was hectic – of course, with his renting done in rush – but at any rate, it was enlightening and terrifying to experience not-quite moving out. The small apartment lacked the signs of Kishou-san's presence there, just Ken's, but the books – his complete collection, of course – lent a feel of home that manages to ease Ken's anxiety.

"[So, Ken, you've finished moving in?]" Ken traps his phone between his shoulder and ear, hip-checking the door to his bedroom as he carries in a box full of clothes. He sets it down on the ground with a grunt, and he lets his phone fall to his waiting palm for it to be held properly to his ear.

"Yes, just _now_ in fact." Ken answers amusedly.

"[So you know what that means, right?]"

Ken smiles to himself, humming noncommittally as he pushes the box with a foot and arranges a book stack on his new – _new!_ – desk. "I don't know; please enlighten me?" Ken returns easily, his smile growing wider when Hideyoshi makes a strange affronted sound on his end.

"[ _Keeeeen_ how could you?!]" He mock wails into the phone, making Ken wince and hold it away from his ear, bringing it closer when Hideyoshi's exaggerated claims of him not having love for his 'one and only bestest friend in the world' dies down, when _really_ , they were brothers and _that's what matters_.

"[Ka-ne- _ki_ , Kaneki Ken! If you're not meeting up with this fine piece of booty in the next-]"

"Piece of _what_ -"

"[-thirty minutes, I swear to God; I'll burn your precious books!]" Hideyoshi threatens. Ken, catching onto the other's acting, mock gasped in horror, adding a little quaver to his voice and making it a bit more breathless and hoarse by putting pressure at the top front of his voice box.

"N-no! Hide, _how could you_?" He cries, years of subtle acting coming to him easily as reading.

"[You'll pay for your transgression Kaneki Ken.]" Ken grinned behind his hand at Hideyoshi faux-serious voice. "[I'll make you pay _through the nose_.]"

Ken paused and stares at his phone for a good minute, before putting it back against his ear. "Hide, that was horrible."

"[I know, I'm sorry.]"

Silence, and then Ken and Hideyoshi broke into light laughter."See you at Big Girl later?" Ken asks, flopping down onto his bed.

"[Sure thing Ken. Laters.]"

"Yeah." Ken lets Hideyoshi hang up, before relaxing on his bed.

He smiles to himself. 'I'm glad that I'm alive.'

* * *

 **Chapter notes:**

 **1\. Totally didn't mean for Hatoneki to have a glove like his Black Reaper persona, I swear. Just pure coincidence. And also, someone explain why he's 'Akaneki' now? I keep calling him Makkuroneki (Pitch Black-Kaneki) and Akaneki seems… Fweh. Is it the Glove?**

 **2\. I tried to make Arima-san stoic, I really did, but looking at the chapter… I guess I failed. OTL**

 **3\. BEWARE THE IXA-PEN. And also, BAMF Hatoneki because I could. And I guess it'd be logical that Ken would learn something from Shinigami-san himself.**

 **4\. I tried my best with the puns. Please take care of me from now on *sweats nervously***

 **5\. I assumed the CCG has safehouses all over Tokyo, aside from the HQ (does every ward have a CCG HQ?) but I have Ken rent an apartment because of *spoilers*. Besides, Arima-san is spoiling him way too much. Methinks no one can resist pre-Rize Kaneki.**

 **6\. Bromance for Hideyoshi and Kaneki. And 'home' jokes around. Sorry not sorry for the mild reference to RootA ep. 12 bwahahaha**

 **7\. Ghoul behavior here is inspired by codenameguest00's brilliant fic 'Tokyo Ghoul: Version Hide' and if you haven't read it yet (IMPOSSIBRU) I say you go do it now! Flood senpai with love and support! And let's pray Hide stay safe.**

 **Chapter 2 END**


	3. 3rd Ward - Book Cover

**Guest-san that commented in chap 2 - I don't think Arima-san 'tried' to kill Kaneki. He was only following orders, and if he (Arima-san) 'tried' to, Kaneki might not stand a chance. Notice the quotation marks when Arima-san said "no 'Ghouls' are allowed past here" (or something)? I think Arima-san didn't actually want to do it. :/ Wel,, that's my opinion :3**

' _Takada Building attacked by Binge Eater last night (9/30/2015) at around 1400 hours; security footage had been ineffective due to horrible interior lighting, and Ghoul 'Binge Eater' seems to have foreknowledge of the building schematics._ ' Ken taps a light rhythm on the table's surface, looking down at the draft report he was constructing on his notebook.

Mado-san and Amon-san were off doing field 'interrogations'; and since Ken was very much a pacifist (he _is_ in no way weak when push finally comes to shove, though), had stayed behind to do paperwork for them. It was a lot, but playing secretary for Arima-san here and there has its benefits.

Ken twists his neck from side to side, relieving the kinks, and he sets his pen down onto the page once more to continue where he left off. ' _Six bodies found; all male, average build, early to late teens. No other physical resemblances are accounted for; no similarities in intangible aspects, also (i.e. names, status, likes, dislikes). Ghoul 'Binge Eater' seems to be after a particular 'prey'_ -' Here, Ken hesitated; disliking the way he has to phrase that, before taking a sip of his coffee and continuing with his work. ' _-as hinted by the way all victims in the past two years are all young males with average build. Investigator Mado Kureo suggests that Ghoul 'Binge Eater' is a young woman; late teens to early adulthood. Reason for speculation is due to the way the face of victims bore little damage. It could be that the Ghoul 'Binge Eater' also derives sexual pleasure in devouring its victims; thus leaving heads as 'garnish'._ '

Ken was far from done, but he is already three-fourths of the way through with his report; having been writing since two hours ago.

But despite that, that was only the second of the two main cases they were handling, and another one for a little side project he and Hideyoshi were working on. It was nothing major; otherwise Kishou-san wouldn't have let him handle it, let alone with a person who is not a CCG operative.

"Kaneki-san, would you like to order more? It looks like you've been holding back the urge to keel over for the past thirty minutes." Ken looks up, and he smiles and Irimi-san; a barista that works here in Anteiku – Ken and Hide's favorite coffee shop – and a friendly woman that never fails to welcome the customers with a smile and a warm greeting.

"Yes; a refill of my cup please, Irimi-san." The woman takes his cup, only having to reach over the counter to get it.

Having been coming to this coffee shop for almost 4 years – it was the coffee, Ken could swear – Ken more or less claimed a particular spot in Anteiku and the workers knowing him and his face by now. They sometimes insist that as a regular for more than two years, he'll get 15 percent off in his orders; Ken declined, too embarrassed by the attention and the favor they were giving him.

"You college boys have it hard; papers must be a nightmare for you, ne?" Irimi-san asks conversationally as she works on Ken's latte.

Ken chuckles, ordering the papers into a more presentable state. "No, college boys have it easier." He remarks. When Irimi-san gives him a baffled look (is Koma-san also listening?) Ken leans forward and in a soft voice, says; "I'm a Ghoul Investigator now; no less than a month, actually."

Irimi-san blinks – and Koma-san may have sputtered a bit – in surprise. "Oh? I never would've guessed. Kaneki-san looks like he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly." She jokes, picking up his finished coffee – whoa, fast – and sets it down carefully in front of the newly minted Ghoul Investigator.

Ken smiles to himself, a little bit somber. "I became an Investigator to protect; not to hurt." He replies.

Irmi-san stops in complete surprise, and the smile he'd gotten from the woman was _too beautiful_ , and Ken ducks his head down, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to will away the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Kaneki-kun is so noble!" Irimi-san chuckles, and Koma-san dropped his eavesdropping to properly join in on the conversation – after handing a customer a takeout cup, of course – as he grinned at Ken.

"So Kaneki-kun is a knight, Kaya? He's a little bit on the short side, though."

Ken tune outs Koma-san and Irimi-san's banter, thinking on the words the man with the old-fashioned pompadour uttered.

 _So Kaneki-kun is a knight_.

'That's a nice thought,' Ken thinks, sipping his coffee – wonderful as always – 'A Knight, you say… noun; a medieval mounted soldier; a man who for some form of achievement is given honorary rank entitling him to use "Sir" before his given name. Alternate 'knight' is a chessman shaped like a horse's head. Well that's what a knight means in most dictionary entries.'

Ken looks down at his report, his earlier words to Irimi-san coming to him. 'I guess the Knight I want to be like is the romanticized knight; the defender of the weak, he who saves the damsels in distress, slayer of dragons.' Ken smiles to himself. 'Yeah, that version is the one I like. The first is too… impersonal. It lacks feelings.'

Ken was about to pick his pen up when a hand settles down firmly – but gently – over the sheaf of papers, and Ken looks up.

Only to be blinded by the sun.

" _Ken!_ I was so lonely these past few days!" Hideyoshi practically sings his name as he plopped down on the chair to Ken's right. "Rabbits die of loneliness, you know?! Ah, **mine heart grieves, for thy presence is dearly missed**!" Hideyoshi dramatically places a hand over his heart, another to his forehead as he turned away to face the nearest light source.

Ken chuckles at Hideyoshi's terrible English; though he can't do any better himself, really.

"Hide, you're not a rabbit." He rebukes the other, who gave him a withering glare.

"Who says I'm not?! For all we know I am secretly a crossbreed all my life!" He demands in faux-indignation.

Ken just chuckles and bumped shoulders with Hideyoshi, nodding to the baristas behind the counter. "Just order, Hide; that's just the hunger getting to your head."

"Yeah, yeah. Ah, mornin', Irimi-san, Koma-san!" Hideyoshi chirps, when the two baristas come into hearing range of them. The two greets him back with equal cheerfulness, and Ken once more wonders at how _infectious_ Hideyoshi's brightness is.

"Your usual, Nagachika-kun?" Koma-san responds, though his hands are already working to make Hideyoshi's preferred blend.

"You got it, Koma-san! Ah, wait a second." Hideyoshi looks around the café, and Ken watches him with slight curiosity. When Hideyoshi does something, it was always something fascinating (though the one time when Hideyoshi tried to crossdress and wanted Ken to do so too is an _exception_ ). "Where's Touka-chan?"

Oh yeah. Ken sweeps the café with his eyes, and finds out that, yes, Kirishima-chan isn't here. How had he not notice?

Oh yeah, the reports.

"Touka-chan has an examination coming up, so she's working extra hard to get good grades." Koma-san answers, getting a plate and placing a too-pretty to eat slice of strawberry cake on it. He hands it over to Hideyoshi, who practically salivated at the sight of the food. "It's very admirable; Touka-chan's dedication."

"Damn right!" Hideyoshi exclaims after swallowing a forkful of the succulent cake. "Hard work can beat talent, if I do say so myself!" He proclaimed.

"Says the one who is talented in being a vigilante detective." Ken remarks offhandedly, sipping his coffee.

"Says the one who is talented in learning whatever just by _reading_ it." Hideyoshi shoots back.

"Junior Sherlock."

"Baby Shakespeare."

"Headphones."

"Dreary outfit."

"Bleached hair."

"Girly face." For that last comment, Ken kicks Hideyoshi in the shin and the other breaks out in muffled laughter, so as not to disturbed the atmosphere. Ken makes a face when Koma-san hums a wedding march loud enough to be obnoxious, and he kicks Hideyoshi once more when he only guffawed harder.

"Hide, stop it- ah." Ken catches sight of something by the doorway, and as he stops to look at it carefully, he realizes it was a customer.

A new one at that. He'd know of course, if a person was new to this café; eyes looking around, taking in details ( _maybe also escape routes, who knows_ ) linger a bit at the doorway ( _as if preparing themselves to enter unfamiliar territory_ ) before entering, steps halting ever-so-slightly ( _caution; be aware of your surroundings_ ).

And of course, the girl's features weren't exactly… plain.

Slim, but curvy body wrapped delicately by a voluminous white dress, jacket modestly covering narrow shoulders. Skin not far from alabaster, and amethystine eyes and hair. It was hair to miss a person who dyes their hair by something as loud as _that_. In fact, the girl's hair alone can contest against Hideyoshi's party-goer mode.

"Welcome to Anteiku!" Irimi-san greets jovially.

The girl smiles in return, demure, and Ken's eyes drifted to Irimi-san's visage, then thinks about Kirishima-chan's, before looking at the girl's own.

'Mm…' Ken taps a finger against the papers, thinking hard. "It'll be a hard contest, that's for sure."

"I know right? Anteiku's overflowing with beauties." Ken wasn't so surprised when Hideyoshi seemed to read his mind; he was used to it by now, after all, and it should really be expected; given their closely-knit relationship.

Sometimes, it scares Ken, actually.

"But… I think the new one is the type of girl who changes when you take off something from them." The sentence was meant only for Ken's ears, and Ken frowned at the words.

'Hide's intuition is…?' Ken shifts closer to the other male, whose cheerful mask is on the same way Ken puts on his mask of being 'obscure'. "Hide…?"

"Mmm… Ghouls are kinda like ninjas, aren't they? I mean," Hide brings up a hand to count off his reasons with his fingers. "Stealth, anonymity, the ability to adapt, deception, badass fighting skills."

Ken smiles, but it lacked his usual fondness for Hideyoshi's antics. "Stop comparing them to Naruto, Hide." He admonishes.

Hideyoshi's grin was full of teeth. Shark-like. "You didn't deny it, _Baby Investigator_." Hideyoshi thrives on difficult games, it seems; Ken feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and Ken gives Hideyoshi a narrow eyed look.

"Hide, you're not given permission to parade that around." Hideyoshi doesn't seem to be affected, but Ken sees the way Hideyoshi's eyes sharpen and flicker down to somewhere behind his left elbow that there is _something_.

"Sure, sure." Hideyoshi – satisfied in getting who-knows-what - goes back to his dessert, and Ken tiredly sighs and looks down at the report he was supposed to be writing.

'Another side-project, and I didn't even finish the one with the Binge Eater _or_ our other side project yet!' Ken laments, silently sending a prayer to whomever listens to lend him power. 'Please don't make me regret my life choices.'

* * *

Since Mado-san didn't need him until 5 that after noon, Ken lets Hideyoshi drag him to his own apartment, where they crash at Ken's study.

The walls were mostly dominated by corkboards of different sizes; documents, news paper clippings and a multitude of personal notes were secured by colorful push pins. A map of Tokyo's wards ruled Ken's southern wall; small magnetic symbols sticking to it on particular areas.

Hideyoshi – of course – heads over to it, inspecting it. He taps the part where the 4th Ward rests, looking at Ken over his shoulder. "Place still not good?"

Ken simply shakes his head, and Hideyoshi of course understands the need for confidentiality. Not that any of them cared. Ken couldn't tell him, sure he understands, but Ken wasn't stopping him from hacking into CCG's database, though.

"Hide, that girl…"

"I just saw a glimmer in her eyes when she swept into the room. It reminded me of Koromaru-chan when I gave him food, to be honest, only a lot scarier." Hideyoshi answers promptly, turning to face Ken and claiming the foot of his bed. He crosses his arms over his chest, turning his head so it's tilted toward the ceiling, eyes falling close.

He was in his thinking mode, Ken realizes.

"Her eyes were the ones that tipped me off, but the rest? Perfect. I guess it's safe to say the she saw a potential target in the shop." Hideyoshi states. "'Ghouls, in order to blend in human society, has perfected the art of acting', that one TV show with the half-decent 'Ghoul Whisperer' says. I think they're better actors than you, Ken. Be careful."

Ken huffs at the 'actor' comment, but wisely doesn't comment on it. He sits beside Hideyoshi, one hand fiddling with the edge of his glove. "What are you going to do?"

"Just keep tabs; the usual thing we do. Ghouls are damn hard to track, so we might have to jack up our efforts. My gut tells me that girl doesn't play nice. _At all_." Hideyoshi replies, finally opening his eyes.

Ken grimaces. "Work cut out for us, then."

"Life of an Investigator." Hideyoshi sings.

Ken raises an eyebrow at him. "You plan on joining CCG after you graduate, though."

"And _you_ ' _ll_ be pulling strings for me!" Hideyoshi claims with no shame at all. Ken just rolls his eyes, and basks in silence.

As comfortable silence blanketed the duo, Ken's mind whirls around the goal of his and Hideyoshi's side-project; a way to track and monitor Ghouls.

Hideyoshi shares Ken's pacifist nature; and though the trackers could be used to home in on the unruly ones, it could also be used in tagging the peaceful Ghouls; so that they can be avoided and left alone if no misbehavior crops up. The two of them wants also wants to _properly_ document a Ghoul's lifestyle – unlike that quack guy in the TV – and maybe use it someday not only to benefit CCG, but also avoid bloodshed.

It was way too optimistic of them, but it would never hurt to try.

"Hide." Hideyoshi hums absently, head tilted to the side and his weight leaning against Ken's – he looks ready to sleep, the sloth. "You think there are Ghouls in Anteiku?"

"Sure." Hideyoshi answers without hesitation. He must've felt Ken's inquisitive stare, because he elaborated on his reply. "Ghouls are known to be territorial – kinda like wolves, really – and when strong Ghouls are in the area, those who are weaker leave it alone in order to find another place or a weaker Ghoul to attack and steal from. The 20th barely has anything for the last six years, even Ghoul attacks, and it's safe to say that a Ghoul – or a group of Ghouls – laid claim to 20th. The only attacks have been from the Binge Eater's and that Ghoul came from the 11th."

"I see." Ken remarks. "Do they mark their territory like how wolves or other territorial animals do? Like… marking and scent markers?"

"Yeah, I think I've seen some suspicious looking scratches at some building along the borders of the 20th, but it could also be just some animal's. Still, I think that's a good guess." Hideyoshi agrees, straightening away from the wall only to sprawl across Ken's legs. "Hey, Ken, what say you about the two of us writing a book on Ghoul behaviors?"

Ken laughs. "Either we die during research, die due to angry Ghouls being offended, or carted off by CCG's Science Department." He answers, grinning when Hideyoshi laughed. "And not a single idea appeals to me. _Not. A. Single. One_."

Hideyoshi continues to chortle, hands pillowing his head. "Yeah… those would totally happen." He jokingly agrees. "But still, it's a nice- ah, Ken, your phone's going off."

And indeed, it was. Hideyoshi rolls off of his legs so he could get up on his knees and fish his phone from the back pocket of his pants – why did he put it there again? He'll have something stolen from him soon, he just knows – and glances at the Caller ID.

It was Mado-san.

Ken gives Hideyoshi the handsign for 'CCG', and Hideyoshi nods and leaves the room to give Ken a semblance of privacy. Ken presses the answer button as soon as the door clicks shut; softly, but clearly saying; "Kaneki speaking" into the phone.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun, good, you answered." Ken didn't have enough time to wonder why he wouldn't answer when Mado-san continued. "We have new developments in regards to our dear glutton. Forgive me for interrupting your own time, but our work calls. And please bring the reports; we'll have to update them."

"Understood Mado-san. At the Branch office, then?" Ken was already standing; taking off his casual clothes to change into the Investigator uniform Kishou-san had made for him.

"Yes." Mado-san pauses, before continuing. "And please hurry; Amon-kun has obtained a box of doughnuts and I need your assistance in keeping him from consuming too much; these old bones don't take too kindly to high amount of sugar, it seems."

Ken had to wonder as the call ended and he sets down the phone on his desk; why was Amon-san fond ( _obsessed,_ more like) of the circular, holed pastry? 'I mean, I find _no point_ in binge eating those.' Ken stopped, reviewed his thoughts, and collapsed on his knees giggling uncontrollably.

"Ken, please explain why are you on the floor laughing?" Ken looks up at Hideyoshi's patient face, suppressing a snicker as he stands back up to his feet. He wasn't even surprised that Hideyoshi may have stood just outside his door all this time."And while wearing your new, snazzy clothes – you look good, by the way. Digging the sneakers, totally."

Ken makes a face. "Remind me next time that I get Kishou-san to teach me how to fight in _leather shoes_." Hideyoshi chortles, pushing the door further open as he leant against the door frame.

"Will do. Duty calls, then, I take it?" He queries. Ken smiles.

"Not sure if that was a pun or not, but, yes, duty _calls_. New development with Binge Eater." He gives Hideyoshi a pointed look and in response, Hideyoshi lifts the hem of his obnoxiously yellow jacket, and reveals the barely seen handle of Scorpion 1/53 peeking underneath his undershirt.

Since Ken now has his Quinque ('Gluttony', he calls it. Unoriginal, but that was the least of his priorities), Hideyoshi had asked Suzuya-san to lend a knife to him; which the other had entirely agreed to. Along with a box of mochi and a couple of melon-pan, of course. Ken doesn't have any doubts; Hideyoshi was the tanuki in the play they once did, back in middle school, and he got the part for a reason. He's also as slippery as whatever slippery-est thing out there, and his intuition would keep him safe. Ken trusted him.

And he was sort of touched and creeped out that Hideyoshi knew that by having something on his person that he could use to defend himself; it would ease Ken's nerves.

Really, Hideyoshi is a scary person.

"Well, I should be going now, try to catch up on where you are." Hideyoshi reaches out with a closed fist and Ken answers with a fist of his own, their knuckles fitting together in a familiar way before Hideyoshi pulls back and sashays down the stairs with a "Later, Ken!" thrown over his shoulder.

Ken smiles fondly even as his brother left and he puts on his Investigator mask, murmuring to himself. "The curtain is drawn, the stage set and the actors assembled; let this play of ours begin."

* * *

When Mado-san said 'box of doughnuts, he expected the usual dozen-piece per package.

How the hell did Amon-san get a box with _two dozen_ of the blasted diabetes-inducing monsters?

"Mm? Ah, Suzuya had shown me this shop where they sell excellent doughnuts." Ah. So Suzuya-san was the culprit. He should've known. He tentatively takes one – vanilla Bavarian, because he doesn't like holes too much – when Amon-san extends the box to him. He takes a small bite.

Atleast, when it comes to sweets, Suzuya-san is very reliable.

Mado-san eyes them from time to time – still snacking on Amon-san's doughnuts – as he reads through Ken's report draft. Ken can swear he heard Mado-san mutter 'youth' under his breath but he carefully didn't look at Mado-san nor not look at Mado-san.

He is well aware of Mado-san's infamy, and the cause of it. It makes him turn green, stomach churn unpleasantly and his heart ache, but he is also aware of why Mado-san was like that. And his heart ached for the old man, and Akira-senpai.

Losing someone…

It hurts; physically, emotionally, mentally. It _hurts._

But at any rate, they were in their own office in the 20th Ward – a private one because most of the Bureau Investigators won't stop fawning over Amon-san. Though it was understandable – Amon-san, after all, is a graduate from the Academy as a valedictorian, and known for his immense physical strength (not Kuroiwa-san level, though, that man is one of the _0.01%_ ). Honestly, Ken finds it amusing when the Bureau Investigators flocks to Amon-san like bees gather to flowers, but that was when he wasn't an Investigator.

But he is an Investigator now; time and place for work and play.

"Well done with the draft, Kaneki-kun. Cohesive, understandable and clean. I now understand why Kishou-san entrusts you with scribing." Mado-san closes the folder with a snap, placing it carefully on the table beside him. "Now, shall we start our meeting? I need to keep you up-to-date, Kaneki-kun."

"What did you learn, Mado-san?" Ken asks, straightening and wiping his hand on a napkin, clearing out the sugar clinging to his fingers.

"We've searched the attack site earlier and found… peculiar things. Studies of the gouge marks and wounds on the victims and the surroundings, we have guessed that our dear 'Binge Eater' is a Rinkaku-type Ghoul, with more than likely smooth, plain Kagune. The Rinkaku theory is further enforced by the evidence of multiple punctures with varying sizes in the crime scene, all having traces of 'Binge Eater's Kakuhou secretions." Mado-san pauses, weaving his fingers together as he peered at his subordinates. "Due to her frequent, random attacks, we've recorded enough secretions to have it properly analyzed and confirmed that those particular attacks are committed by 'Binge Eater'."

Ken hums thoughtfully. "I think I see where you're getting at, Mado-san." He murmured.

Mado-san smiles widely, manic eye glimmering. "Oh? Do share with the class, Kaneki-kun."

"You're going to say that there's different sample found in Takada Building, aren't you?" Ken remarks, watching closely for Mado-san's reaction. It didn't change, so that means he got it right. "By reminding us and high-lighting the fact that we have analyzed and would be able to identify 'Binge Eater' via Kakuhou secretions, you're implying that 'Binge Eater' is no longer an 'unknown' but now a 'variable' to the equation.

"But an equation is not really an equation if there is no 'unknown' to it. After all, by Mathematical terms, equation is a set of problems and/or processes to be solved. It's not an equation if it's already solved. There is a new 'unknown', am I right, Mado-san?" Ken finishes, heart thumping a bit as he waits for Mado-san's reaction.

Amon-san blinks in surprise. He swallows the pastry he was quietly chewing on, licking his lips. "That is terribly accurate, Kaneki-san." He says, and Ken flusters at being called '-san' by someone who is superior to both in work experience _and_ age. Amon-san is weird. "I never thought the more than five people can keep up with your thought process, Mado-san."

"Like father, like son." Mado-san agrees, chortling. "Yes, Yes, Kaneki-kun got it spot on! Wonderful, it'll be easier for us then." Mado-san opens a leather briefcase – not the one containing his Quinque – and pulls out a folder, handing it over to Ken, who flipped through it. He reached the packet containing the pictures, and steeling himself for what he was sure to see, brought the pictures out so he could see them.

He felt himself turn a bit green at the grisly scene – blood splatters everywhere, limbs torn off, bitten, chewed on, skinned, and heads piled together like some sort of morbid altar. There were deep grooves on the floor, walls, and even the ceiling, and upon closer inspection… there are several scratches that are somewhat 'cleaner' (and Ken used that term loosely) than a few others; looking like several insanely large cats went wild on their scratch-fest.

"I could identify 'Binge-Eater's Kagune marks, but I don't recognize the others." Ken remarked, closing the folder. He racked his brain, trying to remember all he read in the archive. "Do you have a clue on who it belongs to?"

"We found this at the rooftop of the building," Amon-san interjects, standing up and walking over to his desk to pull out a box. He takes something from it, and sets it on the table gingerly. Ken walks over and examines it, hesitating on touching even when it was safely wrapped in a plastic Ziploc bag. Mado-san encourages him with a nod, and Ken carefully picks it up, examining it closely. "It belongs to the other Ghoul."

The thick, heavy duty pliers are heavily rusted, and judging from the suspicious dark blots around the object's teeth, Ken had no doubt those were blood. He tried not to think too much about it, instead pressing his thumbs against some uneven – it looked like something put a lot of pressure on it to make a depression on the metal like this – parts of the grip. The thing was overly-large; and heavy.

"It's been documented before that Ghoul often carries around strange implements, right?" Ken asks, setting the evidence down delicately. "Can you identify who owns this, Mado-san?"

"I don't; but worry not." Mado-san's smile was positively demonic. "Suzuya-kun did it for us."

"Suzuya-san? You mean, this came from a Ghoul in the 13th?" Ken feels himself pale; 13th was known for absolutely brutal Ghouls, and the only way to counter them was to send a brutal Investigator as well. And Suzuya-san fits the bill. He remembers one of Suzuya-san random messages a few days ago, and he went still. "It's 'Jason', isn't it?"

"Suzuya-kun kept contact with you?" It wasn't a denial. Ken feels like their investigation went from 'bad' to 'worse'.

"What confuses me is that why S Rate Ghoul 'Jason' would leave his Ward to go after S Rate Ghoul 'Binge Eater'. Territorial dispute, perhaps?" Amon-san wonders, fingers drumming a quick pattern on the table top. He frowns. "No, that can't be right; 11th and 13th were empty of turf wars before 'Binge Eater's transfer; 'Jason' made a move when the news of 'Binge Eater' moving to the 20th were aired."

"Maybe not 'territorial dispute'," Ken agrees. "But what if 'territory claiming'? 20th, due to its peaceful area and significant lack in Ghoul activities, is an ideal place for humans, who, of course, prioritizes safety as their instincts dictate them to survive/ seek shelter and stability. In fact, it's the third most populated Ward, right after the 1st and 2nd."

Amon-san snaps his fingers. "And due to the high human populace, 20th ward is the perfect _feeding ground_!" He exclaims. Mado-san nods, his grin wild at witnessing his subordinates connect the dots by themselves. "It's possible that due to 'Binge Eater's sudden entry of 20th, it forced 'Jason' to take action himself! To _increase his own_ feeding grounds'! Kaneki-san, you're amazing."

Ken laughs nervously. "Well, Arima-san is very thorough in my education, if nothing else." Under his breath, he mutters, " _Slave-driver_.", scratching his chin.

That startles a laugh out of Amon-san, making Ken splutter and apologize. Mado-san chuckles to himself, languid and foreboding, and Ken and Amon-san looks at him in question.

Mado-san cradles his Quinque case close to him, smiling. "Shall we call in Suzuya-kun and Shinohara-kun? I'm afraid we'll be in need of their help; with 'Binge Eater' and 'Jason' lurking in the 20th. Ah, I don't need to remind you right? The Ghoul's most powerful weapon?"

Ken smiles, but it wasn't out of mirth, but rather it was of acknowledgement. "Of course." He replies for both him and Amon-san. The taller Investigator picks up his own Quinque case, shrugging on his white coat. Ken plays with the edge of his glove, subtly tracing the indentations of his prosthetic arm. "It's their acting."

"Very good, Kaneki-kun." Mado-san replies, leading the way out. "Very good."

* * *

 **Chapter notes:**

 **1\. Hatoneki might be OOC here, but look at it this way; in canon, Hide is the only person he has close personal contacts with. But here, Arima-san is also one of the people Hatoneki keeps close contact with. Since Arima-san has a tendency to keep Hatoneki close – especially during his childhood (around a couple years after Hatoneki is orphaned) – and since Arima-san is a very famous person, some of it would bleed onto Hatoneki too. Arima-san's own students, squad mates (say Mordor for those who call them 'Ringwraiths' too) and peers would take notice of Little Hatoneki. Because of the attention and interaction – even if Hatoneki feels somewhat forced by it – he changes ever so slightly; his tolerance for human contact increased, as he isn't only limited to Hide and Arima-san. I think it helps that Hatoneki is exposed to emotionally/physically expressive people; it'll will help with Hatoneki's introversion :D (not sorry for long note wahahaha)**

 **2\. Not sure if anyone else experienced this, but that thing Hatoneki has with Anteiku is a bit similar to what happened to me. I frequent this small, obscure library, you see (almost six years now) and because of that the owners and the shopkeepers know my face and my full name very well. They let me have free reign over the place, but in exchange, I do free labor for them (cause arranging books is so therapeutic). So, yeah, repeated meeting breeds familiarity, methinks. And I also just love Anteiku.**

 **3\. NO ROMANCE IN THIS FIC WAHAHAHA. Well, except the canon pairings (NishioxKimi ayyyyyyy). There might be ship-teasing, but… nah. Can't do proper romance if my life depended on it. (THE MUTSURIE I DID IS AN EXCEPTION)**

 **4\. Ghoul 'Beelezebub' + Dr. Chigyou = A Rate Quinque "Gluttony". I'm unoriginal like that fufufu**

 **5\. Hatoneki spitting out a dictionary entry with ease; Anyone else reads dictionaries in their free time? I'm totally guilty of that.**

 **6\. Hatoneki and Hide does 'vigilante' jobs for CCG, kinda like taking care of small fries and or doing anything in CCG's interest but has no time to do, like that tracking device. They'd be safe, cause Hatoneki is a CCG official and if question Arima-san can back them up (he** _ **did**_ **give his permission though) and it's just a matter of pulling a few strings. Ah, I hope I don't get into politics part of CCG; I HATE POLITICS AS MUCH AS I HATE MATH.**

 **7\. Donut-chan is the only one I ship with Koutarou-kun aside from Akira.**

 **8\. Equation part – have I mentioned I hate Math? I practically bullsh*tted that part. And I hope Hatoneki's reasoning made sense.**

 **9\. People keep comparing Hide to the sun; warm and bright. But did you know? Too close to the sun and you'll get burnt. Its light can change from gentle to painfully intense. It's unforgiving the same time as it's merciful. New terms! 'Ishida-phobia' and 'Helio-phobia' :D**

 **10\. Hatoneki's 'Ken' means 'study/studying' in Japanese (please correct me if I'm wrong), right? Well, I was reading through Webster's Dictionary just yesterday, through the 'K' section and guess what I found. "ken** _n_ understanding; view, sight. * _vt_ ( **kenning, kenned** or **kent** ) to know; to recognize at sight. **"**. **Very suspicious, no? Methinks Ishida-sensei is saying something. Oh! I wonder if he goes through the fans theories, and I wonder if some is onto Sensei's thought process or if Sensei is laughing xD**

 **Chapter 3 END**


	4. 4th Ward - Story's Conflict

It was 10:30 AM in the morning, and Ken is absolutely drenched in sweat; chest heaving in an effort to supply his lungs with more oxygen and his muscles starting to feel sore. Let's not forget his bones feeling brittle due to being forced of being flexible beyond their limit. And the stinging pain from the numerous little cuts Suzuya-san gifted him with.

Ken twirls Gluttony in his grip, the blade running parallel to the ground, edge aimed at his opponent. He shifts his stance, legs bending low, bringing his center of gravity lower for more stability. His prosthetic arm was in a defensive position, palm towards him and upper arm not quite touching Gluttony's tip. He tries to even his breathing, and his instructor grins happily, tossing a few knives up into the air. Juggling them tauntingly.

"Very good Ken-san! You really are a fast learner, aren't you?" Suzuya-san queries in his habitual childish lilt. He catches every single knife in just two sweeps of his hands, and he holds them between his fingers, much like a bladed fan. Crimson eyes glittered. "I wonder how much you really absorbed, though."

Ken doesn't answer, and it makes Suzuya-smile. The smaller boy sways on his feet, deceptively drunken in his movements, but when his right foot touches the ground entirely, Ken braces himself.

Suzuya-san was a blur as he lunged at Ken, Scorpions already in the air ready to be used.

One would think that when Investigators train, they use mock-weapons. No.

'Training' is a term used vaguely amongst Investigators; there's 'training' and _'Training_ '. Regular people (and sometimes even Bureau Investigators) don't see the difference, but to Ghoul Investigators, not knowing the difference could cost you your life.

The first kind of training Ghoul Investigators do is the conditioning of their bodies, familiarizing their Quinques and simply mastering their basics. They treat themselves like buildings – maybe even sculptures – as structures, without a solid, stable base, will crumble and get destroyed.

The _real_ training is preparing yourself to go against Ghouls. And in every Ghoul encounter, every investigation, _every hour that you are an Investigator_ , is a matter of life and death. Some people learn by diving into the deep first without knowing how to swim, but even then, they still learn the basics. The real training is where it is determined whether you are worthy to live for your next investigation or not.

Arima-san once said 'training is a conversation; combat is an argument'. The analogy was very accurate, Ken thinks, as he prepares to 'converse' with Suzuya-san.

 _Training is a conversation; it involves questions, answers, statements, exclamations. It involves two people exchanging ideas and thoughts, and thus learning from each other._

Suzuya-san asks first; a Scorpion coming in from 11. Ken answers by pushing up and away with the back of his left wrist. He angles his right hand so that Suzuya-san's right wrist was trapped by Gluttony's edge and the base of Ken's palm. He pulls at the trapped limb, mindful of the knife there, and with the hands that he used to deflect the first question, replies with a strike heading towards Suzuya-san's sternomastoid.

Suzuya-san smiles, knowing that if Ken manages to land a hit on that muscle it will cause significant damage to his body. The albino couldn't feel pain, Ken knows, but even then he knew enough of the human body to cripple Suzuya-san. And damaging that particular muscle would reduce his mobility with his neck.

But of course, Suzuya-san was a combat prodigy, and his other hand grabs a knife from the ones falling around him and jams it in the small gap between Ken's forearm and hand.

Ken grimaces and was forced to release Suzuya-san's other hand, using his immobile prosthetic to intercept the knife as he delivers a thrust at Suzuya-san's trapezius. Suzuya-san ducks and does a thrust of his own, a Scorpion aimed for Ken's armpits.

 _Dangerdanger_.

Ken twists his right arm, knocking Suzuya-san's elbow off course and Ken ends up with his chest nicked, blooding flowing down in a slow but steady stream. He grimaces, but he doesn't stop.

 _Training is friendly. It allows people to know each other in a primal, base way. It's good for those who can't converse with words. It doesn't aim to offend the other._

Ken delivers a series of fast strikes in retaliation, Suzuya-san delightedly blocking each and every one of them with two of his knives. Ken pulls the Scorpion jammed in his arm free with his teeth, and he holds it with his now functional arm, twisting and turning the limb to make sure it wasn't badly damaged. He throws the Scorpion like a dart towards Suzuya-san, who catches it by the blade; red dripping onto the floor as he willingly lets himself be cut.

 _But even then, in training, you can't_ _ **can't**_ _feel pain, just like there would be clashes of ideology in a conversation. But don't shy away from it. Take it. Let yourself feel hurt, but_ _ **not**_ _break. Just like in a conversation; accept rebukes, but do not let yourself be insulted._

"Ken-san is _good_ ~" Suzuya-san sings, spinning his knives in a complicated fashion. "Do you like him? Your new Quinque."

"Very much; I thank you for backing up the request." He waves Gluttony in the air, smiling at it. "I still haven't used it, but I'm getting accustomed to it steadily."

"It was nothing, it was nothing!" Suzuya-san giggles. "Ken-san is small and thin like me, so Juuzou thought that a dagger suits Ken-san!"

The door to the training area opens, and the duo sees Shinohara-san poke his head in, smiling at them. "I'm going out for lunch boys; want to come?" He invites. Suzuya-san immediately jumps on the offer – quite literally too, as Shinohara-san finds himself having an armful of Suzuya-san laughing delightedly to himself. Shinohara-san sees the injuries on the two youths – Ken having small nicks and the largest one dripping blood down his stomach and staining his workout pants a darker color – and Suzuya-san's numerous cuts at his fingers and _is that a knife in his foot?_

Shinohara-san sighs as he realizes the two had gone on _training_ unsupervised. Though he trusts the two not to go far – Ken had no problem, but Suzuya-san was prone to… excitement - they are still using _Quinques_. Though not as lasting on them as they are not Ghouls, Shinohara-san's paternal side gets a severe threat of heart attack _every time_ he hears fresh Investigators going through _training_. Suzuya-san twists out of his grip, and lands on all fours on the floor, cat-like in his grace and flexibility. The albino skipped around Ken, trailing red on the polished wooden floor.

He palms his face, shaking his head as he wordlessly points to the shower room in the training area.

The boys dutifully set the Quinques on the ground near Shinohara-san's feet – Suzuya-san's Scorpions having to be collected from where they were neglected – before rushing off to do as told.

Ken heard Shinohara-san grumble about 'toddlers' – he has to pout at that; he was _decently_ mature, after all – as he ducked into the first cubicle he saw, closing its door behind him so he could undress in peace.

Suzuya-san was known for his unpredictability, after all.

"Ne, ne, Ken-san." Ken almost doesn't hear Suzuya-san's voice over the sound of the water spray, so pulling his head from beneath the torrent of water; he listens for the other to talk again. "You think, when we kill either 'Eater'-chan or 'Jason'-chan, Shinohara-san would let me keep them as Quinque?"

Ken shakes his head in disbelief; after having 53 Quinques (sure, they're just knives, but Suzuya-san was _deadly_ with knives) one would think that Suzuya-san has enough. "If we are the one that lands the killing blow then, yes; the higher-ups would be more willing to hand the Kakuhou over to you for Quinque manufacturing." Ken replies, remembering what Kishou-san had told him during his younger days. "But _if_ we could take down 'Jason' and 'Binge Eater', who do you want, Suzuya-san?"

"Both!" Suzuya-san chirps. "And also, Ken-san. I told you before, right? Call me 'Juuzou'~!"

If Ken could see Suzuya-san, he would raised an eyebrow at the request. "Why?"

"Ehh, aren't we the same age? Oh! And Ken-san is a Rank 3 Ghoul Investigator like me now!" Suzuya-san replies.

"But you have far more field experience than me, Suzuya-san."

"Juuzou!"

"Suzuya-san."

"Juuzou."

"Suzuya-san."

" _Juu_ **zou**."

"Su _zu_ ya- **san** _ **."**_

"Suzuya-san!"

Ken smirks, not falling for the trap. "See? 'Suzuya-san' is acceptable." Ken chuckles to himself as he washes his body with the soap, listening to Suzuya-san's amusing squawks of outrage. "You said so yourself."

"Unfair!" Suzuya-san claims. "Ken-san was supposed to fall for that trap! _Unfair_!"

"Ah, but Suzuya-san, it's _not_ unfair!" Ken is snickering now, turning the tap to the shower so he could rinse off the soap suds, sweat and dirt off of his body. "Why would I willingly let myself be trapped?"

"I'm your senpai!" For a moment, Ken thought Suzuya-san would climb the cubicle partition just to glare at him petulantly (it wouldn't be the first time, if Suzuya-san did) and Ken doesn't want to explain to Suzuya-san's caretaker why the albino was looking at his naked body. He could calmly explain that _nothing was happening_ (ughhhh) but he wants to spare Shinohara-san and himself the awkwardness.

"Ah, Ken-san. Your phone is ringing." Ken pauses, and indeed, his phone is ringing. And according to the ringtone, it was Hideyoshi. Ken didn't know when the blonde changed 'Numb' to 'Anaconda'. Ken was tempted to bang his head against the wall; why, _of all songs_ , _Nicki Minaj_?

"Ew, Ken-san, your songs are _weird_." Suzuya-san complains. The other made gagging noises, barely covered by the sound of water coming from the shower. " _Yuck_."

'Hideyoshi must've done this on purpose, I just _know it_.' Ken hastily rinses off completely, grabbing a spare towel and wrapping it around his waist as he left the cubicle. He picks up his phone mid-ring, pressing it to his ear.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi, give me a reason why I shouldn't change my number." He states.

Hideyoshi had the gall to just laugh at him. "[C'mon, you know I'll be able to get your new number in less than 12 hours.]" He replies cheekily.

Ken thinks about it for a moment, before sighing in defeat. That was _absolutely_ true. "I swear Hide, one of these days; I'll have to officially call you my stalker."

"[I already am! Oh yeah, I didn't call you just for kicks. Could you meet me at Anteiku in… In an hour? I got something that might interest you. I'm bringing Big Girl, by the way.]" Ken hesitates.

Important? It could be about the tracking devices _or_ about Hideyoshi's new side-project. Though he'd love to get progress on those two, he feels bad ditching Shinohara-san.

"How important is it?" Ken asks, locating a smaller towel so he could dry his hair.

"[Suspiciously important. I saw a few names, by the way. ]" Hideyoshi answers promptly. "[Wait, did you already make plans?]"

"Just a lunch out with co-workers." Ken replies. A hand goes up to his chin, scratching it, as Ken shimmies into his pants. "But I think Shinohara-san wouldn't mind if I work on my school projects. And Suzuya-san would like it if he'll get my share."

" _Thank you very much_ , Ken-san!" The albino sings from his cubicle, loud enough that even Hideyoshi can hear it clearly.

Good thing that Ken never puts his phone on speaker; the ruse was more effective.

Hideyoshi chuckles, but wisely doesn't comment. "[See ya later, honey; text me.]"

Ken grimaces. "Hide, don't make it sound like a booty call." Hideyoshi only laughs obnoxiously, before hanging up. Ken sighs, and opens the medicine cabinet to get the gauze and wound dressings.

He looks down at his scar-littered torso, and sighed. He was concerned that his pain tolerance is impressively high now – years of training with Special Class Arima and knife lessons with Suzuya-san will do that to you – and he was scared of forgetting what pain felt like. He had, after all, come to think of it as his danger alarm. With it dulling… It was putting him off balance.

With ease and precision of someone who is trained and experienced in bandaging his own wounds, Ken finishes wrapping the gauze around a considerable area of his upper body just as Suzuya-san finishes bathing as well, stepping out half-drowned in extremely large towels. "Done!" Suzuya-san chirps.

Ken goes for the exit before Suzuya-san could carelessly drop the towels and expose himself too much, calling for Shinohara-san. "Shinohara-san! Suzuya-san's done with showering."

The man appears not a moment later, and he smiles at Ken as he enters the showering room at the same time Ken leaves to give them privacy.

'It's nice,' Ken thinks, 'That Suzuya-san has Shinohara-san to take care of him. He didn't deserve what happened to him.' Of course he would know of Suzuya-san's background; with him working on the archives _and_ Hideyoshi and his not-quite-legal ( _yet_ ) skill sets. Also, Kishou-san had warned him, when he first talked to the albino Investigator two years ago.

' _Tread well, Ken_.' Kishou-san had said. "His fate could've been yours had I failed to save you." He murmurs at the same time the voice of his father-figure spoke in his head. It was a frightening idea; Ken thinks he'd rather kill himself rather than live the life of a Ghoul's pet.

Ken patiently waited for the two to finish, collecting Gluttony from where he left it, snapping it to its smaller form and returning it to his prosthetic arm. 'Oh yeah', Ken taps and pinches the fake skin covering his prosthetic. 'I wonder what Chigyou-hakase likes to eat. I think I should be able to buy him food every now and then.' Food is something Chigyou-hakase could no doubt buy for himself, but Ken thinks he had to do at least _something_ to show his appreciation for what the man did for him.

"Kaneki-kun, I heard Juuzou mention that you've been called for schoolwork by Nagachika-kun." Ken looks up when Shinohara-san walked through the door, Suzuya-san trailing behind him in his usual clothes that are five sizes too large, and the goofy looking suspenders. "I guess you won't be joining us today?"

Ken gives the man an apologetic smile – he _is_ apologetic, after all – bowing quickly. "Yes; I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Maa, don't mind, don't mind; there's always a next time." Shinohara-san smiles at him, waving a hand as if to physically wave off Ken's regret. Behind him, Suzuya-san copies the action, before giggling to himself when Shinohara-san catches out of his periphery. "Do you want me to drive you to where Nagachika-kun will be meeting with you?"

Ken shakes his head. "No need, but thank you for the offer." He pulls out a neatly folded shirt from his bag, and he pulled it over his head. Next he shrugs on a hoodie – Hideyoshi always complains that Ken's fashion was terribly off-season, when the blonde himself contests the sun with his _brightness_ – and finally, a plain black glove to cover his left hand. "From here it's just a 20-minute walk. Arima-san would have my hide if I slack off on my regime." He answers with a laugh.

It was true; one time he forgot, Arima-san had hidden his books in the basement and the key never left his person. Ken wasn't able to read for a _month_ – worse that he was a middle of a book, and he was out of his mind from the abrupt withdrawal – and Ken would very, _very_ much like for that not to happen.

Ever.

"Arima-kun _is_ a strict person. Mado-san taught him after all." Shinohara-san pulls on his uniform white trench coat, patting Ken on the shoulder as he passed. "See you tonight, Kaneki-kun. 8 PM, copy?"

Ken gives the man a salute, all the while absently feeling Suzuya-san faint presence behind him while the albino took his wallet and grabbed a few bills. Shinohara-san sees it though, and he leveled his charge with a point look.

"Shinohara-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Suzuya-san whines, clearing reading the expression. The man, like the armor he wears and his nickname, is indomitable. Shinohara-san glances at Ken significantly, and Suzuya-san huffs in petulance but hands the bills back and flounces out the room, only stopping to collect his Scorpions and hide them beneath his button-down shirt, joining their brothers.

"Well." Shinohara-san dips his head in Ken direction, and the younger returns it with a full bow. "See you."

* * *

"Okay, Hide, what've you got?" Hideyoshi just smiles, before rummaging around his messenger bag and pushing a wrapped package into Ken's hands as he sits down opposite the blonde. They've met up at Anteiku, and forgoing their usual seats by the counter, asked for a more private booth, where they wouldn't be overheard or bothered.

Ken smells the familiar aroma before he unwrapped it. He gives Hideyoshi a smile, and unwraps his burger and took a large bite, chewing slowly to relish it.

"Finish first then we'll talk." Hideyoshi says, pulling his laptop from his bag, he boots it up, and after a moment of waiting for the start-up to finish, went typing away on it. Ken decides not to push the matter, and instead concentrates on the food he was eating.

As usual, it tasted heavenly.

"So, Ken." Ken looks up at Hideyoshi carefully, but the blonde only glanced at him for a couple of seconds before his eyes flickered down to the screen of his laptop, fingers never ceasing to move. "Why were you with Suzuya earlier?"

"Training." Ken replies. "Never had the chance to spar since I got approval, so Suzuya-san saw it fit to kidnap me from Mado-san and Amon-san. Not that they minded too much; it's our rest day today."

"Hm. So that's the cause of your stiff movements." Ken eyes Hideyoshi.

He made sure that it's impossible to tell that he was still hurting; Hideyoshi really _is_ a scary person. Ken lets it go, though, and only replies with a nod. Hideyoshi nods, and with a loud tap of a keyboard button, finishes whatever he was working on.

Ken hastens his devouring of the burger, and Hideyoshi, like a saint, waits for him. When he is done, he crumples the paper wrapper, puts it in the plastic bag containing their other trash – they don't like leaving their trash, so they bring plastic bags – and looks at Hideyoshi expectantly. The blonde didn't need any more prompting.

"Okay, so, you know that Japan's family registers are accessible by the public, right? And are sorted by Wards." Ken nods at the query, and Hideyoshi continues. "So I ran a few checks these past few days – ever since I heard a _fascinating_ bit of info from an unsuspecting source – and guess what? Some names are fishy at best."

Ken stares at his blood-brother. "How in the world did you manage that?"

"Connections." Hideyoshi replies with a wink. Ken shakes his head in disbelief. "Kidding, kidding. It's just a matter of listing names, really, and finding personal information about them."

"Through _your_ means?"

"Through _my_ means, yes." Hideyoshi shamelessly admits. "It was hard, having 23 Wards to go through, but it paid off, in my humble opinion. I mostly concentrated at the 20th, by the way. So, with that said, look here." Hideyoshi turns his laptop around so it was facing Ken, and the young Investigator leans forward and looks at what seems to be a list.

A list of 20th's inhabitants; no doubt Hideyoshi's 'suspects'. Which is basically everyone in the 20th.

Ken scans the list, and strangely enough, his and his aunt's names aren't present. "Hide, my name-"

"As I personally know you and – _unfortunately_ – your aunt, I think it's safe to say that you're off that list." Hideyoshi replies with no small amount of smug reassurance.

Ken raises an eyebrow at his brother, before turning his gaze back to the laptop's screen. "Bad habit Hide. You should search everything and anything thoroughly before deeming it clear." He lectures, calling to surface the memory of Arima-san often telling him the protocols.

Ken thinks he's unique for listening to Kishou-san read about CCG protocols and procedures instead of books when going to sleep.

"Arima-san's lecture?" Hideyoshi laughs when Ken nodded in confirmation. "Okay, okay, I'll do it _thoroughly_ next time. That good?"

Ken feels a bit doubtful and just a _smidge_ unnerved when Hideyoshi said 'next time', but he didn't say that out loud, instead, he says; "Any special ones?"

"Yep."Hideyoshi flips the laptop back to him, and goes tap-happy with the trackpad on the laptop. After a moment, the laptop was flipped back to Ken, and there is a new list, only a lot shorter than the first one. "Now, _this_ , are the ones who transferred into the 20th Ward in the past year. Not transferred from other regions but rather other Wards then into our turf. So!" Hideyoshi gestures at the list. "Around 30% of those names came from the… less savory parts of Tokyo. Six came from the 11th, one from the 13th, 23 from the 1st, 8 from the 4th and the last 5 from 19th.

"I paid special attention to the ones that came from 11th and 13th; due to, of course, the infamy of those two wards. The guy from 13th is 'clean', you could say. Family relations here in the 20th and in the 2nd and the 4th. Medical records accounted for, school records too, yep, I dug everything about this guy." Hideyoshi looked pleased with himself, and Ken wondered how Marude-san would react to someone like Hideyoshi. "With that guy out of the way, let's bring our attention to the ladies and gents from the 11th, hm? Half of them are the ones with shady background data. But there's one… _Just one_ , that is extremely suspicious. Would you like to take a guess?"

The question is playful at the same time deathly serious. In Hideyoshi-speak, that equates to getting information that is both extremely useful but risks your life in return.

Ken leans back, crossing his arms as he thinks about it. As far as he sees it, gaining the information is in his favor; he is backed by two of CCG's gems, Shinohara-san and Suzuya-san is also in the Ward, and he has Hideyoshi to take care of him.

What's the worst thing that could happen, if one of these Ghouls is their target?

'Probability one; death, probability two; severe injuries, most probable probability three; target apprehended, 20th cleared of an S Rate Ghoul, and a point in my favor with the higher-ups.' Ken thinks.

"Let me get a cup of coffee." Ken says, and Hideyoshi gives him a mischievous look, knowing the Ken was stalling for time. He waves Ken away, and the young Investigator heads for the counter, where Kirishima-chan and Tenchou-san are working.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun. Here to order?" At Ken's nod, the wizened owner of Anteiku offers a serene smile as he moved to get a cup and prepare to make Ken's usual blend. "I heard from Kaya-chan you've become n Investigator." He says conversationally.

Ken smiles to himself when Kirishima-san looked scandalized and a bit disbelieving; it is, after all, not well-known information, so it's understandable. And Ken knows he doesn't look like an Investigator, despite the white Norfolk coat he wears. In fact, he looks like a college boy with a thing for white, if anything.

"Yes. Just recently." He answers truthfully. "I'm still getting used to it." He continues, hand going up to his chin as he watches Tenchou-san make his coffee. There were times he wanted to learn how to make himself freshly-brewed coffee, but he decided he'd rather not; he likes returning here to Anteiku with Hideyoshi and spend a peaceful afternoon inside the homey café.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, then." Kens dips his head in acknowledgement, feeling warmth at the old man's well-wishes, and he returns to his and Hideyoshi's booth.

"Your answer?" Hideyoshi prompts as soon as Ken seated himself. Ken gives the blonde a disgruntled look, and just to spite Hideyoshi, he took an exaggerated, slow, and deliberate sip of his coffee.

He got a pen to the forehead for his troubles.

Ken rubs at his forehead with a pout, giving Hideyoshi his best pitiful face. He fails, obviously, as the blonde didn't even bat an eyelash and instead stares at his face; waiting for Ken's response. The young Investigator sighs.

"Fine; I'll take the info." He answers, and Hideyoshi nods seriously. "I plan to turn over the information obtained to my superiors, though, and from there will conduct further investigations. Hide can help, but you'd have to report to me everything you find so as to include you as an informant and/or a tipper. Is that fine with you?"

Hideyoshi smiles brightly, a contrast to the possible darkness his information may hold. "Of course! As long as it's you Ken. I'd be happy to do anything." He leans back and laces his fingers behind his head, looking at Ken in the eyes. "So. Let's do this."

* * *

It was hours later, and Ken is currently seated between Amon-san and Suzuya-san, mind whirling.

'Hideyoshi is really both amazing and terrifying. I'm glad he's my friend.' Ken thinks as the information Mado-san shared with them during the meeting finally sunk in. He fingers the flash drive in his coat pocket, where Hideyoshi's information and research was copied. He'll be turning it over in a few moments.

"So, Mado-san, are you saying that one of these names is the S Rate Ghoul 'Binge Eater'?" Amon-san asks for clarification. "Just because they've been present in the respect Wards when the Ghoul was at its highest activity count?"

"It's not surprising, isn't it?" Suzuya-san pipes up, agreeing with Mado-san's logic. "I mean, the names popped up at a very suspicious time. And suspicious behaviour warrants a closer inspection, right, Shinohara-san?" Suzuya-san may have worded it as a question, but it was really just a demand for the man to agree with him.

To his credit, Shinohara-san neither agrees nor disagrees, but instead looks over the files. Thinking it over, most likely. Suzuya-san pouts, and begins to poke at his superior, trying to rile up Shinohara-san.

Ken straightens when Mado-san looks at him expectantly, lips stretched wide in a manic grin and eyes a little bit wide at the prospect of a hunt. "You've been awfully quiet, Kaneki-kun. Do you have anything to share?"

That is his cue, even though Mado-san doesn't know it. He fishes out the flash drive, placing it on the table carefully. Everyone gives him questioning looks, and Ken opens his mouth to answer. "I believe… Mado-san is correct. Hideyoshi's own research is almost the same as Mado-san's."

Mado-san cackles delightedly, and Ken prays that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

 **Chapter notes**

 **1\. I believe in knife combat, practitioners use the clock system in order to determine where their blows would 'enter' and then 'exit', usually using according to the opposing numbers. Example of it is Rei's (yes, I call him Rei, = _ = I'm so weird) attack; as it was coming from 11 o'clock (mind that it's Ken's 11, but on Rei's it'll be on 1 o'clock) Ken knows that Rei's going to slice at his shoulder down to his hip, as the number opposite 11 is 5 on the clock. It doesn't strictly follow that rule, but it's easier to practice knife combat by using the clock system and using the 'window frame', which is outline by one's torso. (No, not that creep.)**

 **2\. "Training is a conversation; combat is an argument" – I sort of got it from a video I've seen, namely 'Why Filipino Martial Arts Training is Unrealistic' by Doug Marcaida. It's a good concept, and I used the phrasing to emphasize that here, in this fic, Rei and Hatoneki are good friends. Far from Hatoneki and Hide's level, but still considerable.**

 **3\. Never let your armpits be stabbed, peeps.** _ **NEVER**_ **. I'm being serious; there's a large vein there, you see, the axillary vein to be exact. The stab itself won't kill you, but blood loss would. Death by bleeding out of your armpits? Yeah… not a good death :/**

 **4\. To be honest, I was tempted to call Rei by androgynous pronouns but…. Meeeeeeh. Too tired :p**

 **5\. Hide: "My anaconda don't want none unless it's Ken's buns hun" sorry not sorry :v**

 **6\. Personally, I think just looking at the family registers and matching names to particular time frames is a weak excuse… but I have to do it. And Rize may not even properly register when jumping Wards. But I think that since Rize evaded the CCG for so long she let it get to her head, making her sloppy when covering up after herself. I mean, just look at the manner she kills! Lotsa Kagune secretion to collect, and she doesn't even use a mask, as far as what's shown in the mange and anime. She's pretty over confident of herself, I think. I hope my explanation is good enough OTL**

 **7\. I wonder if anyone caught onto my game with Arima-san yet :V**

 **Chapter 4 END**


End file.
